Rosell Season four : Life After Roswell
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Season four a season to remember with all your favorite characters, and new adventures.
1. Roswell season 4 episode 1

Roswell Season 4 Episode 1

By Bianca and Shelby

Chapter 1

"Staying in this thing isn't going to work," said Liz as she waved her hand over her gown changing it into a t-shirt and jeans.

"What?" Max asked, as he stared at his wife.

"I watched Izzy fit her outfit in this small van, so I thought it might not be much harder. Plus I'm a quick study," said Liz as she kissed Max.

Suddenly there were flashes of Michael running through her mind, yet he was wearing weird clothes that she had never seen before, causing her to break the kiss with Max.

"Is everything okay?" asked Max with concern, as she looked like she had had a flash.

"No, I'm fine," said Liz smiling to calm her husband.

Michael, who was driving, knew she wasn't telling the truth, and he would have to talk to her about what was wrong. Then Liz saw Maria giving her the

"we need to talk" look, and she knew she couldn't tell Maria that she was having flashes of Michael.

Everyone got very quiet as they headed into the unknown, and Liz laid her head against Max's chest. Liz listened to the sound of Max's breathing as she wondered why the flash of Michael seemed so familiar. Exhilaration of what this was, consumed her because she felt like everything was going to change. Strangely Liz didn't fear it, but felt safe and comforted.

"Liz, you feel hot," said Max as he brushed back some of her hair that had fallen in her face.

"This isn't the time for foreplay," whispered Liz feeling ill.

"I'm serious. Michael, find a hotel," said Max.

"Pull over now," demanded Liz.

Michael did what she told him and pulled over onto the side of the road. Before Michael had put the van in park Liz had the door open, and was getting out. For a minute she thought it had been a false alarm and then she got a sharp pain in her stomach, that felt like someone was stabbing her with a knife, and she threw up all of the food she had ate that day. Max was right behind his wife, and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Gross," said Liz as she stood up.

"Here let me," said Max as he took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped her mouth.

"We just got married and now I'm getting sick," said Liz as he drew her in his arms.

"We've waited this long, we can wait a little longer." said Max as they went back to the van and got in.

"Oh isn't he sweet?" said Liz feeling horrible.

"Michael, find a hotel, quick," said Max worriedly.

"Okay," said Michael a bit worried himself as an overwhelming need to protect Liz overcame him.

As he looked for a hotel Liz fell in and out of consciousness, and Michael felt this lump forming in his throat. Liz twisted and jerked as Max did his best to hold her tight, so she wouldn't hurt herself accidentally.

"Rath" mumbled Liz so soft that no one heard.

Then she reached out grabbing Michael's jacket, and suddenly she fell still breathing steadily. Michael felt his heart skip a beat when she fell and he didn't understand why. He knew that Max would never let anything happen to her, but when she fell he just got so scared of loosing her that he froze.

Maria saw that he had frozen while they were sitting there at the red light and she asked, "Are you alright, honey."

Michael barely even heard her words and when he did he said, "Huh? Oh, Yeah, I'm fine."

He started to drive again. In about ten minutes he finally found an exit that had a hotel, and quickly took it. Soon he came to a hotel and pulled in to the lot. Maria hopped out of the van, and Michael watched her go get the room key. Within minutes she came back with a key in hand.

"Let's go," said Maria opening the side door, and everyone got out.

Quickly they all made their way to their room. Maria quickly unlocked the door. Max went in first and laid Liz on the bed away from the window. Quickly Michael went to the bathroom and picked up the basin next to the sink. He then filled it with water as he grabbed a wash cloth, and then turned off the water. Careful not to spill the water he made his way back to Liz's left side, that wasn't occupied by Max. In his gut the feeling that he should be the only one by her side was hard to fight, but right now he needed to help Liz. It' wasn't the right time not fight over who got be by her side. Without another thought he soaked the wash cloth and rung it out. Gently he laid the cloth on her forehead that was burning up, but he kept up his nonchalant attitude. There was no way he could let anyone in on how he was feeling because it would only cause more problems right now. Max was trying to get inside Liz's head, and he didn't need any distraction. No matter what Michael thought he was feeling Liz had to come first even if it meant letting Max help her. Time seemed to creep by slowly, and every little bit Michael redid the compress. After a while Michael looked around, and saw how scared everyone else looked, especially Maria. Reaching out his hand, Michael motioned for Maria to come next to him. Tears streaked her face as she came and knelt next to the bed.

"Is she……………?" asked Maria in a whisper.

"She'll be okay," whispered Michael interrupting her sentence because he knew what she was going to say.

In his heart he needed to believe no he had to believe that Liz was going to be fine. He didn't know why he needed to believe she was going to be okay but he still did. Silence seemed to take over the room again and there wasn't a sound. Feeling useless Michael took his hand, and wiped the tears from Maria's eyes, and cheeks. Suddenly Liz was incased in white light, so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. Next thing they knew it was over as quickly as it begun. Liz opened her eyes, but she saw Michael first, which set her an ease oddly enough. Then slowly Liz turned her head to see Max in tears, and slowly Liz reached out wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm okay," said Liz seeming wiser, and older somehow.

"I was so scared," said Max as he took her hand from his face, and kissed her palm.

"I know," said Liz calmly and serenely.

"You ever scare me like that I'll…, I'll……." said Maria crying, and jumping up hugging Liz.

"Maria……, too tight," said Liz sounding more like her old self.

"I'm sorry!" said Maria as she let Liz go.

"It's okay. I just need to breathe." said Liz as her eyes connected with Michael for a second, but that was it, for it was too dangerous to linger any longer.

"Flailing around like a chicken without its head isn't pretty, Parker," said Michael keeping things normal.

"Michael!" said Maria hitting Michael upside of the head. Liz sat there on the bed smiling.

Then Michael started to mentally kick himself for what he had said. Liz connected her eyes with his eyes and he knew everything was okay.

Chapter2

Later that day they had gotten back on the road and drove in silence until they found a much nicer hotel with balconies and many rooms, in the middle of nowhere. The hotel was named Sunset Rose, after its former owner, Rose. Everyone stared in amazement at the beautiful architecture of the building that had a Victorian plantation feel to it. They all knew they didn't have enough money to stay there for long. All they needed was a place to sleep for the night and this seemed to be the only place for miles. They pulled into the hotel parking lot in their big, blue van. They all got out the van doors sleepily and started to walk toward the hotel.

When they were a couple of feet away from the van Michael asked, "Maria, will you please go get the room? Please."

Not up to fight Maria hesitated and then finally said, "Okay, okay."

Michael kissed Maria on the forehead and Maria ran off to the office to get the room. Liz, who had been watching them the whole drive, felt this sudden surge of jealousy. She stared at Maria running off and felt this urge of betrayal. She had no idea why she was jealous, or why she was feeling this way. Maria was her best friend and Maria loved Michael despite his shortcomings. Liz didn't know why all of a sudden she was jealous of Michael and Maria. They had always been on again off again, but she had even encouraged them to try again many times. She wondered why did she now feel this hatred in her heart for them as a couple.

Max noticed the hurt, and confused look on his wife face towards Maria.

"Are you alright?" asked Max as he didn't understand. She stood there in silence as she looked at the ground.

Then when she realized what he had asked she snapped out of her daze.

She looked up at him and said, "Oh, Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Max looking for answers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Liz smiling the best she could for his sake, and Max shook it off as Liz still wasn't feeling well.

Then Maria came back and handed Michael the key.

"They were having a sale or more of a discount…." Maria trailed off trying to deciding what it was.

Michael finally said, "What is it?"

"Oh yeah. We get the first night free and if we like it we can get the room for two more months and we get a month free," Maria said.

Everyone looked confused, and Liz could see a change in her friend's demeanor.

Kyle spoke up and said sarcastically, "What you have to do to get that deal? Sleep with him or something."

Almost Everyone laughed that is except for Maria who, was acting a bit odd. She looked like she was almost guilty and trying to hide it. When Michael realized this he looked at her.

Then she spoke up, "No I didn't have to sleep with him." Michael looked at her with a misbelieving face.

"Okay, okay, maybe I had to flirt with him a little first." Michael had a look of shock on his face and then it disappeared.

"Okay, now that that is settled. If you boys wouldn't mind unloading the car, I think we're going to go check out the room," said Maria grabbing the key back from Michael, and smiling trying to hide how uncomfortable she was.

Maria, Liz, and Isabelle ran off to the room while Max, Michael, and Kyle stayed outside unloading the things in the van. When Liz, Maria, and Isabelle walked into the hotel entrance, they all let out a "wow". They walked into a lobby that had gold terrace all around it and golden brown sofa's all over. They walked to an elevator in silence and stepped in. Maria looked at the numbers on the elevator. They went from one to twelve. Then Maria pushed ten, and the door promptly shut. When they heard the elevator ding they jumped. They stepped out of the elevator and walked about four rooms down the hall and stopped at room number 1009.

"Well, this is it," Maria said as she unlocked the door an opened it.

When they walked in the room they walked straight into a hallway that spread out to two parts. They all went around the room looking at everything. The room had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a washer and dryer. When Liz walked into the bedroom she screamed, when she saw Michael laying in the bed. Next thing she knew he was on the ground and everyone including Max and Kyle was in the bedroom. She stared in amazement.

"How…, how'd you get up here?" asked Liz surprised by Michael's presence.

"Oh, yeah, we took a short cut," said Michael as he got off of the ground, and pointed out the window.

Everyone wondered around that whole day, looking at all the different places. Liz walked down the beach and when she got back she went to sleep. Michael was already asleep when she got there. She went in the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to Max, who had been asleep since 9p.m. and Liz fell into a deep sleep. In the middle of the night Liz and Michael started tossing and turning. They were dreaming that they were out by the rock near Roswell and there was as mall temple. In front of temple there was a man in a uniform that looked out of this world and a woman in a long black dress. In front of the man and woman was a priest.

"Do you come here freely to be bonded to one another?" asked the priest.

"We do," said the man and woman sounding somewhat familiar.

The rest was in another language, but Michael and Liz felt like what the priest was reading was more marriage vows. Next the priest took a long silk ribbon and tied the couple's hands together physically linking the couple. Liz and Michael had no idea what they were doing there then all of a sudden the man and woman turned around. It was Liz and Michael. Then they looked down seeing the ribbon on them. They were getting married. Then all of a sudden Michael and Liz jolted awake.

Chapter 3

Silently Liz slid out of the bed, and went into the living room. Her eyes went strait to Michael who was sitting at the window, and her feet followed her eyes until she was right beside Michael. When she reached his side Michael looked at her, and without warning Michael pulled her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise and then looked deep in his eyes as she just sat there.

"Did you have that dream too?" Liz asked.

Michael nodded his head.

"It seemed like we were getting married. How can that be possible? I'm married to Max. What is going on? What are we supposed to do," said Liz softly as she saw the dream so clearly and she knew it was a memory.

"They really messed this up big time. Who ever sent us here didn't have the faintest idea what they were doing. I mean first they want me to be Isabel and now you. What do they want?" said Michael as he felt helpless.

"I don't know. What I do know is that there has always been this missing piece in my life since we left Roswell. This feeling I couldn't get to go away. I guess it has something to do with you and that dream," said Liz as she took his hand in hers.

"I know," said Michael.

"How can this feel…… this way and be…… so wrong?" said Liz as she felt guilty to be married to Max and want Michael.

"I don't know. All I know is there is this feeling that I can't get rid of. How crazy and ridiculous is that?" said Michael with a smile.

Liz smiled and said, "It's pretty crazy."

Michael started to lean in closer and whispered, "How? How can I feel this way when I'm around you? I mean you're my best friend's wife. But I just can't seem to keep them feelings away."

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? I mean, we can't be together. Not like this. I won't cheat on Max…."

"Neither would I. He is my family," Michael protested.

"I have this feeling that makes it hard not to be with you. What are we going to do?" said Liz as she was tempted to kiss him, but she couldn't.

"I don't know," said Michael wanting to give her the answers, but he didn't have them.

"Just hold me for a bit," said Liz as she laid her head against Michael's chest.

"Just for a bit," said Michael feeling whole for the first time.

Silence filled the room and they sat there looking out the window at the stars. Soon Michael saw Liz had fallen asleep, but he let her sleep. After some time had passed Michael cradled Liz as he stood up, and made his way back to her room. As quietly as he could Michael went and put her back in the bed.

"Michael," said Max coming out of the bathroom.

"I found her in the living room, so I brought her back to the room." said Michael trying to cover up what they had just discussed.

"Thanks, but can we talk," asked Max as he pointed towards the living room.

"Sure," said Michael as his heart raced as they both headed back to the living room.

He knew he had to play this cool and act normal. There was enough going on without putting Max in the mix of things until they had to.

"Michael, I'm scared here. Liz is acting weird, and is sick," said Max sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"She'll be fine," said Michael trying to comfort Max to subside the guilt that was stirring in him.

"What if something is wrong? What if I can't fix it this time?" asked Max as he put his face in his hands.

"She'll be fine," said Michael trying to be sympathetic to Max.

"Max… Michael…" came Isabel's voice as she came out of Maria and her room they shared.

"Everything is okay," said Max not wanting to talk this out with Isabel.

"Max," said Isabel as Max retreated to his room.

"Night Izzy," said Max before closing the door.

"Michael, what's going on?" asked Isabel as she felt wide awake.

"He's worried about Liz," said Michael cool as ice.

"I know you're worried too," said Isabel knowing Michael accepted Liz into the family.

"There is so much going on," said Michael looking over at his sister.

"I know, but we'll all be okay." said Isabel as they heard a knock at the door.

Michael stood up and went to the door while Isabel froze in place. Cautiously Michael opened the door to see a baby sitting on the ground.

"Zan," whispered Michael as the royal seal blazed on the child's head.

"Michael?" questioned Isabel finding her voice.

"Things just got a lot more complicated," said Michael picking up the child, and shutting the door.

"Is that?" asked Isabel as he turned around.

"Yes," said Michael cradling baby Zan.

"I'll get the others," said Isabel as she ran off to the bedrooms.

"Let's get some lights," said Michael as he flipped the lights on.

"What's going on?" groaned Kyle as he sat up.

"Take a look," said Michael not in the mood to go around and around with Kyle.

Slowly everyone filtered into the living room, and slowly woke up.

"Michael, what is going on?" asked Max looking at Michael holding a child.

"Your son has a mind of his own," said Michael handing Zan over to Max.

Then Zan started to fuss, and Liz took Zan from Max. Gently Liz soothed Zan and he calmed down.

"I need to call my dad," said Max as he walked off causing Zan to cry.

Then Liz rocked Zan back and forth trying her best to calm the infant as best as she could.

Hours after everyone had went back to bed except for Kyle, and Michael, the baby was still crying. Then Kyle and Michael started to take turns rocking Zan. Liz paced the floor worried, and enraged cause Max hadn't came back yet.

"Liz," said Michael.

"What!" snapped Liz as she started to walk on air.

"Look," said Michael and she finally saw what she was doing.

"Michael, help me!" pleaded Liz scared.

"Calm down," said Michael as he took her hand in his.

Slowly Liz came back to the ground, and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," said Liz as she back away from Michael before Kyle could think anything he shouldn't.

"It's okay," said Michael as he went and took Zan.

Suddenly Zan calmed in Michael's arms, and Liz felt this weight lift from her shoulders. Feeling exhausted Liz took Zan from Michael and went and laid down on the couch, both falling fast asleep. Michael went and put Kyle's blanket over Liz and Zan.

"They're out." said Michael as the tiredness was catching up with him.

"Let's get some sleep before we have to be on the move again," said Kyle as he crashed on the other couch, and Michael sat down by Liz.

Chapter 4

Michael woke at about 11:00a.m. He got up from the couch groaning. He thought to himself, Man, that couch isn't as comfortable as it looks. Although Michael didn't get much time to sleep thanks to that little twerp screaming and yelling all night. He looked around the room but no one was there. Where is everybody? He walked into the bedroom and found Liz lying in the bed. He wonder how she got in here and he knew he didn't carry her in here or did he? The last time Michael remembered seeing her she was in the living room on the couch with Zan. Racking his brain for he didn't know how it came to be, and then it dawned on him maybe Max must have took her in here. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed and bent down so that her body would be at his eye level. He reached up his hand and slowly brushed a piece of hair from her face and she began to squirm.

She opened her eyes and in sweet voice said, "Good Morning."

She smiled and then all of the sudden her smile vanished. She jumped up in the bed and said, "Where is everyone."

"I don't know. I'm sure they're just out getting supplies for Zan."

She hopped out of bed and she went into the bathroom. She could feel Michael watching her walk all the way to the bathroom. Quickly She entered the bathroom, and took a shower and got dressed. In about ten minutes she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a blue tank top and jeans. She thought, I wonder where Michael went. Liz knew he wouldn't leave her, so he'd have to be in the living room. She walked into the living room and saw Michael sitting on the couch in brand-new clothes and his hair wet. I wonder why he looks different. He must have taken a shower while she gotten dressed. With his hair slicked back it seemed so familiar, and Liz stopped for a long time.

Then she walked over to Michael and said, "Come on, let's go. We can have some fun before the others get back," with a smile.

Michael groaned, while she pulled him to the door. They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. They got out of the elevator when they heard a loud ding and then they stepped into the lounge and looked around at the extendable canvas roof. The place was beautiful. Michael wowed at its elegance. This was the first time he had seen it because he had came in the window of the room. As they looked at the ceiling they didn't realize was there Kyle when he walked up beside them.

"It really is amazing isn't it," Kyle said. Michael and Liz jumped when they heard Kyle's voice.

They looked at him and saw that he was standing next to a girl. She was tall, slender with blonde hair. She had a pink tank top with a small butterfly on with a pair of jeans with rhinestones all over the legs.

"Who is this?" Michael asked.

"Oh, this is Claire. We met at the arcade, which by the way is pretty big for being in a hotel. It has like 25 games…" Kyle replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Liz directed towards Claire interrupting Kyle.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too," Claire said.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Kyle a little bit," Michael said with the biggest fake smile he could come up with, as he pulled Kyle away.

They walked over behind a door.

"What in the world are you doing?" Michael asked feeling very weird about almost cursing in front of Liz, but it had never bothered him before.

"What?" Kyle asked as if he had no idea what Michael was talking about.

"You can't just go around and make new friends, especially right now. We're on the run. We can't have loose ends when we leave. And she could be a danger to us, even you. You are one of us now, you remember that," Michael said dead serious.

Kyle knew that Michael was right, but he didn't belong in the group in the same way. They are all like one big family that had a bond he wasn't apart of yet. He was new and didn't know even have half of the do's, and don'ts being on the run across country. Until he was a normal teenager until Max healed him and saved his life. He was grateful that Max had saved his life but he wanted to be normal. He had no idea whether or not he had powers, or when his powers would come. Liz's powers had come temporally earlier that year but she was healed a year earlier than him.

"I swear I won't tell her anything. It's just I really need a friend right now and what's it going to hurt," Kyle said happily really thinking everything was going to be alright.

"A lot," Michael replied worried. They just sighed and walked over to where the girls were.

"I know. They also have a great pool. It's like twelve feet deep and 25 feet long," Claire said.

"Maybe we should go there sometime," Liz replied.

Michael walked up behind Liz and asked, "Go where?"

"To the pool," Liz said as happy as can be.

"Yeah, if you guys aren't busy we could go now," Claire mentioned.

"We'd love to," Liz said as she pulled Michael along with her and Claire pulled Kyle.

They spent the rest of the day at the pool and forgot all about Isabel, Max, and Maria. Michael and Liz played in the water like a real couple but Kyle didn't realize it because he too was playing with Claire in the water. They walked Claire to her room and said goodbye. Then headed to their room and they played around the whole way there. When they got close to the door Michael picked Liz up and had Kyle unlock the door. They walked inside the door and Max, Maria, and Isabel were there. They stopped laughing and Michael put Liz down as soon as they saw them. They looked confused and nobody talked the rest of the night except for Maria and Michael who had gotten in a fight and made up. They laid there curled up on the couch. Liz left the living room and went to sleep in her bedroom. She felt like she was floating in air. Then she saw she was back by the rock formation near Roswell. She stood there wondering why she was there. Then Michael walked up behind her.

"How are my two babies?" Michael asked as he held her in his arms.

She didn't know what he meant by two babies but she felt relived he was there. She felt safe. Then she looked down at her stomach and notice it was big and round. She woke from her dream.

She jumped up in her bed. She was sighing and groaning. Liz realized what was going on and whispered,

"I'm pregnant,"


	2. Roswell season 4 episode 2

Roswell season 4 episode 2

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

"Everybody up! Time to move! This is not a drill!" shouted Max, and with that everyone and everything was in an uproar getting everything around.

Since everyone knew the drill within ten minutes they were all ready to go, and they were in the living room waiting on the last minute plans. Max was pacing the floor like a mad man when Liz went up to him and touched his arm.

"Max," said Liz, getting his attention.

"Right! We are heading to Ennis, Montana. It's a tiny town out in the middle of nowhere. I heard one of dad's clients mention that he passed through once, but it was too small. A small hick town," explained Max he wrapped his arm around Liz.

Liz fought everything within her not to step away from Max.

"Max, I think we need to split up for a bit. It would make us less suspicious if we weren't all together. I know you won't like this, but here's what I have to say. Let Maria, Kyle and you take Zan, and meet us there. You can get a car or something, but we need Michael to help drive in case I have to care for Liz. Kyle would buckle under that kind of pressure," said Isabel as she bounced Zan on her knee.

"I wouldn't!" shouted Kyle.

"Kyle," said Isabel sternly.

"Okay, I would," said Kyle, as Isabel went and handed Zan to Max.

"You are right I don't like it, but you're right. Maria, what do you think?" asked Max.

"We have to do what we have to do to stay alive," said Maria, knowing this was for the best.

"Okay Michael, Liz, and you will leave now. We'll wait three hours and then leave after you. That way it looks like we are separating. I'll be able to find you don't worry," said Max as he wrapped his arms around Liz and went for a kiss.

"Bye," said Maria ribbing Michael for the fact they were more than likely in another fight.

"Bye" said Maria coming up to Liz, and hugging her.

"Bye," said Liz a bit sharply, but Maria luckily didn't notice.

Then Michael and Max took their stuff as well as Liz cause neither wanted her lifting anything at all. Slowly Michael, Isabel, and Liz filtered out the door, but not before getting a teary eyed goodbye from Max. Then they walked to the van and got in silently. For a moment Liz looked out the window as Isabel started the van taking the driver's seat first. As Liz watched the motel disappear from sight she wondered why Max had split the group. In her mind it didn't make sense cause she could see how much it hurt Max.

"Isabel, do you know what's going on?" asked Liz.

"No," said Isabel, who was as suspicious as Liz.

"No, this involves us all," said Liz.

"I know, and so does Max. He is trying his best to do the right thing for everyone involved," said Isabel, letting out a sigh.

"I know you are right. Things are getting complicated fast," said Liz almost telling Isabel everything.

"I know," said Isabel suspicious of Liz, she could tell she was hiding something.

Everyone went dead quiet, and nothing was said for a long time. Every once in a while Liz would sneak a peek at Michael, and she wanted to tell him what was going on with her. Things were going so fast, and Liz was afraid he might bolt. Next Liz found herself mentally kicking herself because family meant the world to Michael. They were all half of the person they were on Antar, and her memories were bits and pieces what she held dear. This baby most likely is our child from that time. I wish I could remember her. What was it like to live with Michael? What was it like to be his wife? thought Liz smiling ear to ear as she replayed those memories in her mind's eye that she remembered.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Michael.

"Just going to my happy place that's all," said Liz and that's what these memories had become.

Time seemed to pass quickly and soon seven hours had passed. Isabel pulled off at what looked like an abandoned old rest stop, and fell asleep.

"Want to walk around?" asked Liz sliding the door open.

"Sure," said Michael as they got out and he shut the door behind them.

"This doesn't happen every day," said Liz as they walked along the old path.

"No," said Michael.

"I wonder what ...what we were like back then," said Liz as they came upon an old picnic table.

"It's like this time in your life is on the edge of your conscience," said Michael as they sat on the top of the picnic table.

Without a thought Liz, and Michael turned to each other sitting Indian style, and Liz held her hands out. Not hesitating for a second, Michael took her hand in his.

"Trust me?" asked Liz as she looked in his eyes.

"Yes," said Michael looking into her eyes.

"We want to know about our past…So…so let's try to find out. It's in us, so we must have the power to unlock it," said Liz.

"I'm up to trying anything," said Michael seductively and smiling.

Liz half thought he was serious but then saw the smile on his face. She smiled at him.

"Not that…something else. It's strange. I mean I thought you were supposed to be with Isabel," said Liz.

"Yeah, I know. They really need to get our destinies straight," said Michael.

"Relax and close your eyes," said Liz and they both closed their eyes.

"Let yourself feel everything around you and hear everything. Find your center, and let it be your stability," said Liz.

Liz and Michael noticed they could feel the wind, the table under them first, and they heard the birds, and animals. Michael noticed next that he was standing, but he still had Liz's hand in his. Michael feared that if he said anything he would lose ground. He felt like they were making progress.

Chapter 2

Michael opened his eyes very slowly and saw a man and woman with a black haired little girl. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old. He pushed on Liz a little bit, motioning her to open her eyes. She squinted and refused to open them. He couldn't help but to laugh at the fact she was trying so hard. When she heard him laugh she opened her eyes. She was looking straight at Michael and then she turned and saw the same man and woman with the girl. He motioned for them to move closer. They walked a little closer and what they saw shocked them. They jumped back. The man and woman had familiar faces, it was them.

Liz had her beautiful black hair up in a bun on the top of her head, surrounding it was a tiara. The tiara had rubies on the top and little white strings with diamonds attached hanging down on her forehead. She had on a strapless black dress with a symbol on the front. Liz couldn't read the symbol. Michael had a red shirt and blue jeans on. He wore dress shoes. Michael squinted at the shoes he was wearing. Michael would never wear shoes like that even if his life depended on it. On his shirt was another symbol. Michael couldn't read this one either. The two were holding the little girl in their arms. She had a white dress with pink flowers on. Michael and Liz could tell that this was their daughter. They could see the love between the three of them. Liznoticed that this was the happiest that she had ever seen Michael, or for that matter, herself. She had always been happy with Max but she had never been this happy. She had always wanted this happiness for herself, but she thought that it was just a fantasy.

Michael noticed that he looked very happy. He hadn't seen Liz that happy, ever. He hadn't seen himself anymore happy than that other, than the dreams that he and Isabel had had about each other. The two didn't feel that different. He was a little confused because if this was like the dreams he had had with Isabel just more real, where was their child. Michael and Liz started to get closer and closer to the man and woman. They slowly got farther away.

Then they heard Isabel calling, "Hey, guys come on!"

They snapped out of their dream and got up.

They walked over to Isabel and Michael said, "What's up?"

"We need to get ready to leave," Isabel said as she packed up her things.

"What? But we haven't even stayed the night," Liz said wondering why they were leaving only an hour after they got there.

"We've been here all night. By the way where were you two?" Isabel asked looking back and forth between Michael and Liz.

"We were over at the picnic table. We didn't even realize we fell asleep," Michael said as he started to help Isabel pack up the things.

They all got packed up and got back on the road.

They drove forever in silence. Liz would sneak a peek at Michael every now and then.

She thought, how do I tell him? How will he react? I mean is it even true? I know that I'm pregnant and I know it's his but I thought his destiny was with Isabel. The Antarians really messed this up. What will I do? What will we do? I mean what will this do to Max and Maria and Michael and me? Will this split up the group?

She sat up straight and stopped looking at Michael. Then she stared out the window. It's so beautiful. I love this Earth, but if I'm one of them. One of these days I know that they are going to go home. Will I go with them? Who will I be with when it happens? Then she had a look of shock on her face. I can't be pregnant. I haven't had sex with Michael so it can't be his. But it can't be Max's either. I know in my heart that it is Michael's. But how can it be Michael's? We haven't even kissed. Like Isabel and Max said you can't get pregnant because of a dream. It must have been that light. It healed me but it must have given me Michael's child. But why me, why not Isabel? She wondered about this for over two hours, while Isabel and Michael bickered about how to get there and which road to turn onto. After a while they turned down a road called Wallace St. There was nothing or no one on the road. They looked outside the windows and saw nothing but grass.

"This is weird," Liz said.

"Yeah, there should be at least a couple of people on this road, but it's bare," Michael said suspicious and looking out the window.

"I think I see something up there," Isabel said.

As they drove closer they saw an abandon hotel that was in bad shape. As they got closer they could see that it was just a piece of crap that was out in the middle of no where. Then with a flash all of them saw a beautiful hotel with gold all over it. It looked like a palace with gold and diamonds. There were cars all over in the parking lot. It looked like a different world. Down in the parking lot they could see a man and woman standing hand in hand and another woman beside them. They all concentrated a little harder on the man and two women because they all felt like they knew them. When they concentrated on them they saw who they were. The man and woman holding hands was Michael and Liz and the other woman was Isabel. They watched their movements very closely. They were all talking then Michael said something to Liz that made her face look like her heart had just broken. She smacked Michael and then walked over to Isabel and talked to her a little bit. Then the two women got into a fight. Michael, Liz, and Isabel sat in the watching the whole thing overwhelmed by it all. Suddenly they heard a car beep, and were snapped back to reality. The vision was gone and Max was in a car behind them. Michael, Liz, and Isabel all promised to keep it to themselves until they figured out what it meant. They saw Max, Maria and then Kyle with Zan get out of the car. They all greeted each other until they realized Claire was sitting in the car.

Chapter 3

"You let Kyle hold the baby," scolded Liz as she rushed up and took baby Zan from Kyle's arms as her hormones kicked into over drive.

Gently Liz cooed at the baby, and started playing with Zan all starry-eyed. When she looked around everyone was looking at her like she had lost her mind, but Liz couldn't care less. Soon everyone got over it as Max started barking orders to get the rat hole into some what livable condition. Everyone went their way and Liz walked around looking for a place to sit down. As she followed this old path she found a tree that had a branch that bent down like a bench that had just enough room for two. Liz took a seat still cradling baby Zan, and she soon found her self singing a lullaby that she didn't know what it meant.

"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo

Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue"

Zan fell asleep to its soothing melody, and Liz felt like everything would be okay. Every time Liz repeated the words she felt more and more at peace, and the words were so familiar. It was like it had a secret intertwined in its words, and it seemed like she could almost grasp it. Looking down at Zan Liz felt peace in her heart because she understood he was innocent. He had been used as a pawn in his mother's sick twisted game. The innocent always got hurt, but Liz had made up her mind it wouldn't happen again. Luckily Zan wouldn't have to have her face staring back at him in the mirror because he was the spitting image of his father. One thing no one could prevent was the day that he would have to know the truth about her, and Zan would pay for her mistake in the end. No one could do anything about it, but Liz was determined to delay it as long as she could for the innocent. Things were changing for all of them and Liz knew that nothing would be the same for any of them. Time in Liz's eyes had changed for her, and nothing was any longer black and white for her. Never again would things be simple, and then she remembered she left simple the day shegot shot. For the first time Liz notice the tree was covered in cherry blossoms, and she could have sworn they weren't there before.

"You did that," came Claire's voice, and Liz looked up to see her standing before her.

Oddly enough Liz felt easiness at Claire's presence.

"Did I?" questioned Liz not sure.

"It comes from the purity of The Rose," said Claire.

"How do you know that?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I just do. Max told me a little bit," Claire replied truly not knowing why.

"Max must have great faith to bring you here," said Liz talking beyond her years.

"That and the fact I carry the seal of a RCP A.K.A. a Royal Child Protector," said Claire.

"Zan," said Liz as she patted next to her.

"The King believes so, but I don't think so," said Claire coming and taking a seat.

"Why not?" asked Liz feeling fearful that Claire knew, and she hadn't gotten to tell anyone.

"I have no connection to him, but since three of the royal four are here the child I will protect will belong to one of them." said Claire as she knew, but couldn't risk the child's health by upsetting her mother.

"Yes, I guess you're right," said Liz with a sigh of relief.

"I was surprised that the Queen wasn't with the group." said Claire trying to make chit chat.

"Her name was Tess here, and she was a bad person in this life. Her dupe was nicer, and personally. I think they were switched," said Liz feeling so free to talk with Claire more than even Maria.

"Nasedo?" asked Claire.

"Yep, I think he switched them. He raised Tess. I believe in the end whatever he didn't beat out of her old self from that time she had came through. She died for her son," said Liz as she remembered that night so clearly.

"Yeah?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know why, but I feel so connected to you," said Liz as she looked at Claire.

"It's nice because Michael has been really rude," said Claire, but knowing he had good cause to be.

"That is just Michael. He's just really protective of all of us and he doesn't want anything to happen to us. He doesn't quite trust you yet. Just give him time," said Liz knowing her Michael well.

Her Michael? Where did that come from? Her Michael that was what went through her head.

"Good," said Claire.

"Do you remember anything from that time?" asked Liz.

"Some, but its pieces mostly. I really don't know who I was. I thought I had always been on Earth until the bits of memories came to me. The others have come to Earth, but I will help protect the Child of Promise. I can help you remember, but it will only come if you are not afraid," said Claire.

"Sure," said Liz.

"Hand Zan to me," said Claire.

"Okay," said Liz as she handed Zan to Claire.

"Just go with it," said Claire as she reached up with on hand and touched Liz's head.

Suddenly Liz found herself still in the tree, but there was life everywhere. She saw an older Tess coming up to her, and sitting down next to her.

"Rath worries about you, and he couldn't bear to lose you. Your death would destroy him. Vilandra and you are like sisters, and she knows you want more children badly, Kendrella" said Ava as Liz knew where she was.

"Ava," said Liz not knowing what else to say, but not understanding fully what was going on.

"You have Wisteria, and she needs her mother. Pining over a child that will never be will destroy your family," said Ava as she wiped the tears from Liz's face with a silk handkerchief that she held in her hand.

Not knowing what else to do Liz bobbed her head yes. In an instant Liz was pulled from the memory, and was back where she had started a little more confused than before.

Chapter 4

"Liz," said Claire a little worriedly.

"It's getting dark, and Max will worry," said Liz as she got up, and Claire followed.

Silently together they went back to the hotel to find it in better condition than what they had left. Liz wondered how long she had been out of it, and Zan seemed content in Claire's arms. Taking Zan from Claire, Liz went in side. Max was there seeming to be waiting on them, and ushered them into a large room to their left. Somewhat out of it Liz went and took a seat next to Maria as Max started to talk. Every now and again Liz would catch tidbits of what he was saying, but her mind was a million miles away. Carefully Liz handed Zan to Maria, and Liz felt so out of it. She knew it was because she hadn't talk to Michael about the child she was carrying. There was nothing she could do right now withoutdrawing suspicion to Michael and herself.

"We'll watch the front in shifts of two people," said Max.

"I'm first," said Michael leaning against the wall behind Liz and Liz knew this was her chance.

"Me too," said Liz unenthusiastically before anyone else spoke up.

Slowly she stood up and followed Michael outside for the first watch. Michael was quick to go get fire wood, and started a fire.

"So," said Michael as he felt something was up.

"Wisteria," said Liz and Michael's eyes shot up at her.

"You know about her," said Michael full of hope.

"I do," said Liz and Michael smiled a rare real smile for him.

"She was such a pretty little girl," said Michael as he tooka seat next to the fire and stoked it with a stick.

"Yeah, she was," said Liz as she went and sat next to Michael.

"I remember her laugh it was like so soft and ladylike for someone her age." said Michael as he seemed happy, but sad as well.

"What if I said we could have her again in this life?" asked Liz looking at Michael's face.

"I'd love to have her back, but we can't," said Michael as he looked at Liz confused.

"We can, and we do," said Liz as she took his hand and placed it under her shirt on her stomach.

Something in that moment shot through Michael, he could hear two heart beats.

"Two," said Michael silently as he looked down at Liz's stomach.

"Michael, what?" asked Liz.

"Two," said Michael looking up locking eyes with Liz.

"Two," said Liz as she felt joy and then fear.

"We can do this," said Michael as he took her hand in his.

"We have to tell Max. There is no telling how long it will be with alien technology involved," said Liz.

"I'll be there no mater what," said Michael giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Michael, I have regained some of my powers," said Liz as she put her hand over the ground and a rose bloomed beneath her hand.

"I knew it. I felt them awaken within you, but I didn't understand. Why can't Max feel it," said Michael.

"I'm not sure, but I have to try to make my marriage work," said Liz as she picked up a stick near by, and threw it on the fire.

"I know," said Michael as he let go of her and he knew it would be easier for her.

"Thanks," said Liz as she pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm going to go take a look around. If I'm not back in an hour go get Max. Don't come after me yourself," said Michael getting up.

"Okay," said Liz as she dare not look up at him, but keep her eyes on the fire.

"I'll be back soon," said Michael as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," said Liz as she heard him walk away, and a single tear trickled down her face.

Fighting everything within her to go with him Liz tightened her grip, and stared only at the movement of the flames of the fire. Suddenly she saw the outline of a girl of six or seven, and in an instant it was gone as quick as it came. Liz shrugged it off as worry for Michael, and she was just imagining things. Then Liz went to watching the time on her watch, and time seemed to pass slowly. When Liz couldn't take sitting she got up and stood to her feet. Next Liz started to space as the timed passed, and again she looked down at her watch. It was almost an hour and then Liz saw something moving. Raising her hand Liz prepared to defend herself and her unborn child at any cost.

"Hold your fire," came Michael's voice as he came out where Liz could see him.

"You cut it close, Guerin," said Liz as she stood down. Then Liz pretended like it wasn't a big deal for she could feel Kyle, and Isabel coming.

"What of it, Parker?" asked Michael playing into what Liz had said.

"Ten bucks," came Isabel's voice as they came out of the hotel.

"Can't you two get along for a while," said Kyle as he forked over ten to Isabel.

"Isn't it early to be switching," said Michael with attitude.

"No, we got marching orders," said Kyle.

"Max just doesn't want to tire anyone out," said Isabel trying to keep the peace.

"Fine," said Michael as he stormed into the hotel.

"Sorry," said Liz as she went in the hotel.

Right before Michael went into the room where everyone was, their eyes connected. There was happiness and fear in both of their eyes, but they seemed to be comforted by each other without saying a word. Maybe it was the history they share that bonded them so closely.

After Michael had left Liz's heart sank and she wished that she felt that way when she was around Max. More and more Liz wondered if it was hero love that she had for Max. For tonight Liz had to resign herself to sleeping next to Max, and she went to where Max was. Max looked up at her, but she couldn't feel that same connection she had before with Michael. Reluctantly Liz acted like everything was normal, and lay down next to Max. He was Max, that's all he was to her, but legally he was her husband. Things were so complicated now, but Liz had to get some sleep. Not very much sleep came to Liz that night for her mind would not sleep like before.


	3. Roswell season 4 episode 3

Roswell season 4 episode 3

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

Standing outside against the door frame of the front door, Liz letherself relax. For a moment she let herself drift to a feeling, safety, and closed her eyes. The smell of flowers was so strong yet it was so familiar to Liz as if she knew it, and yet she couldn't grasp it. Suddenly Liz felt like she was sitting her hands were holding onto something. Opening her eyes, Liz saw that she was sitting on a swing in a garden, that had thousands of different kinds of flowers, and she was in a white strapless gown, with a white lace. Looking up Liz could see the Earth, and it looked so beautiful from where she was.

"The moon," whispered Liz, as she held tight to the swing.

"Princess," came a young woman's voice. As Liz looked to where the voice had come from she saw a girl about fifteen or so.

"Yes," said Liz not knowing what to say.

"The Queen wishes to see you in your chambers," said the girl.

"Would you walk with me?" asked Liz not knowing where anything was.

"I'mmore charming allow me," came Rath's voice from behind her.

"Rath," said Liz spinning around to see him.

"May I take that as a yes?" asked Rath, with a smirk she knew all to well, as he offered her his arm.

"Yes, you may," said Liz as she took his arm.

"Good, so let's be on our way," said Rath as he led her away.

Quietly they walked, for Liz didn't know what to say, and she wanted to take advantage of the memory for it could hold more clues to her past. The castle was so incredibly beautiful that Liz had to be careful not to act like a tourist. It was especially difficult when they went down a hall with paintings of beautiful women who must have been her family line. There were these secrets that her brain had locked away, and it drove Liz crazy.

"You are so quiet. Even for you," said Rath as they turned around another corner.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired," Liz said truthfully, for she hadn'treally slept last night.

"Here we are. Maybe after your mother is done you could take a nap," said Rath as they stopped in front of double doors.

"Maybe. I'll see you later," said Liz as she touched his cheek, and then turned around grabbing one door handle.

Turning the door handle, Liz opened the door as she heard Rath walk away. For the first time Liz was afraid of what awaited her. This would be the first time she'd seen her mother, and it might be the last time. After a deep breath Liz went in shutting the door behind her, and by the window there she was. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. The gown was a light blue that was very pretty, and yet very understated. Somehow her mother sat on the window seat so lady like, and Liz always had a dreadful time doing it after a party when she was at home.

"Kendrella, come join me," said her mother, and Liz went to her mother's side.

"Mother," said Liz as she sat down on the window seat next to her mother doing her best to be lady like.

"There is much to say and yet so little time. I know you are my daughter from another place," said her mother.

"How?" asked Liz as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"For this is memory retrieval. I'm not real," said her mother with an air of grace.

"How is this so?" asked Liz as her heart sank.

"This was the only way to protect you without you losing your memories forever," said her mother reaching up and touching Liz's cheek.

"How do I remember it all?" asked Liz.

"Only you know," said her mother.

"Liz," came Michael's voice.

"Michael," said Liz and everything started to fade.

"Only you know," repeated her mother.

"Will I see you again?" asked Liz as things started to rapidly disappear.

"Only you know," repeatedher mother one last time and everything was gone.

Then Liz opened her eyes again and saw Michael worriedly looking down on her.

"Liz, are you okay?" asked Michael.

"Tired that's all," said Liz not wanting to share just yet.

"Are you sure?" questioned Michael.

"I'm sure, Michael!" snapped Liz in anger.

"Liz," said Michael caringly.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong with me?" sobbed Liz as Max came behind her.

"Take care of your wife," said Michael saucily at Max.

"Liz," said Max wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I can't," said Liz pushing him off of her and running away.

Liz ran as fast as she could, and for some time she couldn't stop. Suddenly when she had gotten a long ways down the old path Liz fell to her knees, and she saw something glowing under her shirt. Carefully pulling up her shirt Liz saw two sets of handprints. They were small delicate, and gently Liztouched the marks feeling so at peace.

"Two," said Liz as she marveled at the fact her stomach was still flat.

Something inside her told her someone was there with her, and when she looked behind her she was relieved to see Michael. Liz motioned him to her side, letting him see.

"Two?" asked Michael as he came and sat next to her.

"Two," said Liz as she took his hand and laid it on the small handprints.

Liz knew Michael connected with his children because he had connected with her. This connection went beyond anything she had with Max, and their eyes connected in a way that they knew what they had. Time would only strengthen the bond they had made that day. It would be there until they died, and they knew it in their hearts. This was what Liz had felt from Rath earlier in her memory from so long ago. Slowly Liz brought her hand up and touched his cheek. Then the handprints disappeared and Michael pulled her shirt down over her stomach.

"Michael," said Liz as she looked up into Michael's eyes.

"We're in this together," said Michael looking into her eyes.

"What do we do now?" asked Liz knowing they couldn't hide this forever,

and time was running out.

Chapter 2

Slowly Liz stood to her feet knowing that Max would be on the lookout soon.

"We have to go back," said Liz as she looked to Michael.

"Okay," said Michael as he reached out his hand for hers.

"Never a coward," said Liz as she took his hand.

Walking at a fast pace they made their way back to the hotel, and not another word was spoken between them. Liz relished in the strength that she saw in Michael, and as she looked ahead again she saw the hotel in the distance. Fear seemed to be overwhelm present in Liz's heart as she waited for Michael to snap into character, for Max stood in front of the hotel as they got closer. Not for a second did Michael movean inch from her side, but instead he let her hand go, only to wrap it around her waist.

"We need to talk," said Michael as he held Liz close.

"Okay," said Max trying to keep a level head.

Michael walked down the other path to the old tree, and made Liz sit on the tree as he stood next to her.

"Max, I have something to tell you. A thing or two I haven't even told Michael about," said Liz as she looked into Max's eyes.

"It's okay," said Max as he trusted Liz more than anyone else in the world.

"For a couple weeks before we got married I was dreaming about Michael and me in another life on Antar. I shrugged it off as stress, and then as wedding jitters. They didn't go away and Michael has been having them too," said Liz as she paused.

"If it was just dreams than we wouldn't be here would we? What else is there or do I want to know?" asked Max, trying to be diplomatic.

"Remember how sick I was?" asked Liz.

"Yeah?" said Max scared at what she was implying.

"Those dreams were memories, and I'm pregnant with Michael's children by Alien technology that made us. From what we remember there was only one then, but there are two this time. We've both seen the handprints, and Michael connected with them," said Liz.

"What?" asked Max.

"I want my marriage," said Liz.

"I can't do this right now," said Max as he walked away.

"He'll come around," said Michael as he took Liz in his arms.

"What if he doesn't?" sobbed Liz on Michael's shoulder.

"I'm here for you always. Come on, this isn't good for the babies," said Michael as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You have to tell Maria before Max does. Go," said Liz as she bravely put on a happy face for him.

"You sure?" questioned Michael.

"I'm fine," said Liz, and reluctantlyMichael left her. Liz watched him go, and soon he was out of sight.

"Are you okay," came Claire's voice, but this time Liz jumped like it was a stranger.

"Fine," squeaked Liz as Claire came out from the brush.

"Why, what's the matter, Liz?" asked Claire as she tilted her head and slinked closer and closer to Liz.

"Nothing really," said Liz not wanting to share anything with Claire for her body language scared Liz somewhat.

"Really?" chuckled Claire as she blocked Liz escape.

"Yes," said Liz trying to hide her fear.

"Scared are we?" said Clare like she knew Liz better than herself.

"No," said Liz shortly.

"Well! Well! Aren't we offensive are we?' said Claire seeming to have a cruelty in her voice.

"What do you want, Claire?" asked Liz.

"What I've always wanted, dear sister," said Claire laughing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Liz as she put her hands over her stomach.

"You don't remember do you? I would never hurt the girl for she's my ticket to getting Michael," said Claire as she reached out to touch Liz's stomach.

"Don't," said Liz knocking Claire's hand away.

"She'll be mine soon enough," said Claire as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I'll never let you. Michael will never love you," said Liz.

"He will if I'm you," said Claire.

"I'll die first," said Liz.

"That can be arranged later," said Claire with a wicked laugh that made Liz shutter.

"Why the change?" asked Liz.

"You don't get it do you? I'm Dyria, and Claire is my human counterpart. She is weak like any human, even Father. You never even thought of me when Kivar did away with him," said Dyria.

"Claire, fight this," shout Liz as she knew Claire was her only hope now.

"Help Liz,"whispered Dyria and then she laughed weirdly.

"I will fight you," said Liz as she planted her feet, and ready her self for the fight to go.

"This will be over faster than you can blink," said Dyria.

"I won't give up without a fight. If you don't know that then you don't know anything," said Liz.

Not a second later Dyria had her hand on Liz arm, and everything went black instantly.

Claire awoke with a head ache as she got off the ground, and she saw it was getting dark. Her whole body seemed to ache, but she knew she had to get back quickly. Something in her gut urged her on. Slowly she made it back to the hotel, and a swarm of thoughts were in her head. None of them seemed to belong to her, but a few of them did seem to belong. She felt so tired, and weak she knew she couldn't deal with it now. On top of everything something didn't feel right, andit had to do with Liz. Finally reaching the hotel she went in. When she saw Liz asleep next to Max she was relieved, but not totally. There was nothing that could be done tonight, so she made her way to the far corner away from everyone. Settling onto the corner Claire took a deep breath before letting her head rest against the wall. This feeling wouldn't go away, so Claire stared at Liz wondering what was wrong. Finally sleep overcame her, and her eyes shut. Not very long after that Claire was fast asleep as a rose blazed across her forehead.

Chapter 3

Kyle was woken up by a loud bang, sounding like a pot falling, early the next morning. Groggily he got up out of bed still in his blue pajamas and walked out into the living room. He could smell cookies and something burning. Without a second thought he made a mad dash into the kitchen. He saw smoke coming from the stove, a pot with cookie dough on the ground, two trays with burnt cookies on them,and in the center of it all was Claire. The look of shock on her face made her look like she was about ready to scream.

"What the hell are you doing," Kyle asked as he looked at the clock, "At 5:00 A.M."

She stared at him for a minute as if she hadn't known he was there.

"I was just trying to make cookies," Claire said.

"Burnt cookies….? Or do you not know how to cook cookies," Kyle asked.

"Yes, I know how to cook cookies. I just can't get this recipe right," Claire said real fast defending herself.

Kyle walked over beside her and looked at the piece of paper that had the recipe. He studied it for a minute.

Then he said, "Well, here's your problem. You don't use recipes when fixing cookies. You use your knowledge. You use your brain and your memory."

"So you mean I have to guess at what's going to go into the recipe."

"No, you have me. My mom used to make cookies all the time when Iwas a kid. I have the recipe memorized," said Kyle trailing off wanting to forget he had mentioned that woman.

He walked over and grabbed some ingredients.

"What are you doing," Claire asked.

"I'm helping you make cookies. Now come over here and put in the ingredients as I tell you to." said Kyle sulkily.

Claire walked over beside Kyle and did everything he told her to. No where in her plan book was to test Kyle's limits, today.

Isabel woke to the smell of cookies at about 7:00A.M. She got out of bed and followed the smell of fresh cookies. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kyle and Claire in the center and trays of cookies all around them. Kyle and Claire were covered in cookie dough from head to toe.

"Why are you guys such a mess," Isabel said. Kyle and Claire jumped when they heard Isabel.

They had been so into what they had beendoing that they didn't realize she was there. They started laughing.

"We had a cookie dough fight," Kyle said laughing.

"A very fun cookie dough fight…" said Claire.

"With chocolate chips," Kyle interrupted.

"Okay, I get the point," Isabel said laughing.

She walked over to the counter and started to clean up some of the mess.

"Here, we'll help," Claire said.

"You mean you'll help," Kyle said smiling.

"What?" asked Claire

"Well, we don't both need to clean up, so you get to clean up." asked Kyle.

"Why me? Why not you?" asked Claire.

"You're the woman." said Kyle.

"I don't think so. You are not going to judge me because I'm a girl. You can clean up." Said Claire.

"You started it." said Kyle.

"You threw the first bit of cookie dough!" said Claire.

"Well you burnt all the cookies and I had to teach you how to make the cookies. You're the one who made the mess." stated Kyle.

"You made the mess too." said Claire.

"Hey. Hey. You guys. You both can clean it up but there isn't much to clean up…" said Isabel .

Then she looked carefully at the walls and the ceiling. There was cookie dough all over the walls and ceiling. When Kyle and Claire realized that she was looking at the ceiling they started to look guilty.

"Well we better get to work on this right away," Kyle said.

"Yeah, let's go get the mops and rags," Claire said as they walked out of the room before Isabel could blow.

Max woke up in his bed alone.

(Where is Liz? Did she get up early this morning? What is that smell?) thought Max.

He got up and walked out into the kitchen and saw Claire and Kyle washing the walls and all the counter.

"What are you doing?" asked Max

"Oh, we're just doing some house cleaning," Kyle said not wanting to tell Max about the cookie dough.

"Yeah, just some house cleaning," Claire said trying not to look guilty.

"What did you guys do?" asked Max not convinced.

"What? Why? Don't you believe us," Kyle said.

"No, I don't believe you" said Max as he imagined what went on, and thinking it was hilarious to see them squirm.

"Well, Why not?" Claire asked.

"First of all the guilty looks on your faces is a clue and then the fact that Kyle is cleaning. He would never clean for the heck of it, even if it's for a girl," Max said.

They both looked at each other and knew that they were caught. Kyle stepped down from the ladder he had been standing on for the past hour.

"Well we kind of got into a fight…." Kyle replied.

"A fight?" asked Max

"A cookie dough fight," Claire clarified.

"A cookie dough fight," Max replied holding back his laughter.

"Yes, a cookie dough fight," Kyle repeated.

Max looked atthem weird and surprised.

"See, he helped me make cookies and we kind of just started throwing cookie dough," Claire replied trying to

"Okay, I get it. Where are Liz and Isabel?" Max asked.

"I don't know where Liz is but Isabel is in her room doing research for some thing…," Kyle said.

"I think Liz went on a walk with Michael to see what was around," Claire said.

With that Max headed for the door breaking out in a fit of laughter.

Liz had gotten up before anyone else. She had gotten up and walked around the rooms. When she got back Michael had been awake. They had sat down in silence and then turned on the TV and watched it for about a half an hour.

"How's your morning going?" Liz asked trying to make conversation.

"Good," Michael said. "How's your morning going?"

"Good," Liz replied.

Then there was this weird silence that was driving Liz crazy.

"I don't know what to say. Who would? I'm carrying your children but we have no idea how or why. What am I supposed to say to make it better?" asked Liz in a whisper that Michael couldn't hear.

Then they sat there in silence again for what seemed like hours until Michael said, "I'm bored. You want to go on a walk or something?"

"Sure," Liz said.

(That's interesting.) thought Isabel.

Isabel sat on her bed with a laptop on her lap. She was researching people who claimed to have lived a past live.

(So far, only one of them remembered their past, or so he claims. Few had had dreams with clues to their past, or clips of past memories but only one remembered it all. I wonder if someday we'll remember everything. ) thought Isabel.

"Goodness, it's beautiful," Liz said to Michael.

They were on their way back to the hotel. They were walking along side the road holding hands. Michael wasn't sure why but he just figured that Liz needed some comfort from the fact she was pregnant with her husband's best friend's children.

"Yes it's amazing," Michael replied.

Then they saw Max running towards them and Michael let go of Liz's hand. Liz seemed to hesitate for a moment but let go of Michael's hand.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Max asked trying to be kind.

"We were just walking. We were trying to see what is out here," Liz said not knowing why he was being so nice.

"Did you find anything?" Max asked.

"Not much. Some dirt and grass…." Michael said trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean did you find any buildings or people," Max said.

"Oh… No. There isn't anything around here for miles," Michael replied.

"Okay, well let's get back. And I need to talk to Liz," Max said sounding very serious.

They started to head back towards the hotel.

Maria was sitting on the couch complaining that there was nothing on TV. Then she got up and went into the kitchen. She saw cookies on the counter so she picked up three and headed over to the couch and ate them. Then she realized that it was really quite. She got off of the couch and walked around trying to see if anyone was there. She walked to Max and Liz's room.

(Hmmmmm. I wonder where Liz and Max are. Where is everybody? Maybe they're in their rooms.) thought Maria.

She walked past Michael's and her room. She knew Michael wasn't there. He wasn't there when she had woken. They had gotten in a fight the previous night.

"He had said that he had something very important to tell me but when I found him he had no idea what I was talking about. Don't I have the right to be mad?" said Maria in a whisper.

She walked up to Isabel's room and opened the door. Isabel was sitting on her bed with a lap top.

(I wonder what she is researching.) thought Maria.

Maria gave up trying to figure out what she was researching and walked down the hall and heard voices.

(I wonder where that is coming from.)

She followed the voices and ended up at Kyle's room. She opened the door and saw Kyle and Claire sitting on the bed talking.

(Those two seem awful cozy.) She sighed and went back to watching TV.

Chapter 4

Liz sat on the couch acting like she was watching TV, but she had been eyeing Claire for hours. She studied everything Claire did from her beautiful blonde hair to the way she moved her body. Liz desperately wanted to get up and wipe that grin off the little tart's face, but she knew thatshe couldn't. Glaring Liz stared at Claire when Max walked up beside her.

"Can we talk?" Max asked trying to sound calm.

Liz could hear the worry is his voice and decided that she must deal with this.

"Sure," Liz said as she and Max walked into the bedroom.

Claire sat at the counter reading a book called Aliens from Outer Space. Glancing up from her book Claire noticed Liz sitting on the couch. Liz seemed to be watching TV, but Claire saw Liz staring at her now and again.

(What is she staring at?) thought Claire as she returned to her book, but couldn't get rid of the feeling that Liz was staring at her trying to dig into her soul.

Not knowing why. Claire just wanted to yell at her to stop staring at her. Then Max walked into the room and Claire lifted her head to watch them leave the room with relief. Finally Claire returned to reading her book. Acouple of minutes later Kyle walked up behind her.

"Hey," said Kyle. The sound of Kyle's voice made Claire jump.

"Oh, are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me," Claire replied calmer now.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"It's alright. You're always scary," Claire replied.

"Oh is that right." He grabbed her and picked her up.

"What's so scary about me? My manliness."

"Oh yes your manliness, but mostly it's just your face," Claire said as he let go of her and acted like he was really angry.

"Oh, is that right," he said laughing not able to keep up the façade. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay," said Claire. They walked out of the room and down the hall.

Isabel was still sitting in her room researching. This time she was researching aliens that lookedlike humans and all the different planets. She wanted to know where they had come from and what they were. She wanted to know why they had sent them and not someone else.

(How did they duplicate us? Why would they just send us to an unknown planet? What is it like there? Are my parents still alive? What if they were dead? What would she do? How did they die?) She hit herself up side the head.

(You've got to stop thinking like that.)

Then Michael walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm doing research," Isabel replied not looking at him.

"What kind of research?" asked Michael.

"I'm actually doing research on us," Isabel said looking up from the computer for a moment and then returning to her research.

"Why?" Michael asked.

Isabel opened her mouth to answer but Michael cut her off.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. Come on let's go."

"What?" Isabel asked.

"You've been researching for hours. You need a break," Michael said grabbing her hand cause he knew she'd drive herself mad.

"Come on," said Michael as he pulled Isabel off the bed and let her close her laptop.

They walked out of the room and went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Max walked into the bed room and sat down on the bed. Liz stood, leaning against the wall. Max looked very nervous, but Liz felt calm and collected. They stood and sat there in silence for a minute before Max spoke.

"Okay, I'm not sure I want to know the answers but I have some questions about what you told me last night," Max said.

"Okay," Liz said trying to go along with it.

"First of all how long have you known?" Max asked.

"What exactly are we talking about? You know because I told you a lot last night," Liz said trying to understand what they weretalking about but trying not to get caught.

"The fact you're pregnant with Michael's child," Max said confused.

"Oh, that," said Liz. She was surprised that Liz had told Max.

"Yes, that. How long have you known?" Max said.

"I don't know," Liz said."

"Well, how did it happen?" Max asked.

"I don't know. It just happened," Liz said.

"How is the child Michael's?" Max asked. Liz just stared at him looking guilty.

"You guys aren't together. Are you?" Max asked.

"Of course not," Liz replied but had a look on her face that made her look guilty.

"But you do feel something for him, Don't you?" Max asked pointing fingers.

"Yes. Yes. I love him. And I want to be with him. But he doesn't want to be with me. I just have to give him time before he understands why everything is happening. We're supposed to be together," said Liz emphatically andthen she walked out of the room to find Michael.

Liz left Max to let everything she said sink in.

Isabel and Michael sat right beside each other on the couch. Isabel crawled over to Michael and curled up with him. Michael sat there with Isabel in his arms and flipping through the channels. He went past a news station.

"Hey, turn that back," Isabel said grabbing at the remote wanting to have a normal brotherly moment.

"You want to watch the news," Michael said teasingly, pulling the remote away from Isabel playing into her need for the normal.

"The news keeps you informed and it has real life," Isabel said trying to grab the remote.

Michael gave Isabel a weird shocked look because of the fact she likes the news.

"Well, it's better than Stargazer," Isabel said.

"Okay, first of all it's Stargate and secondit's a Sci-Fi show," Michael said defending himself.

"It's not realistic," Isabel said.

"Of course it's not realistic. It's a good show and good shows are never realistic," Michael said.

"It's about aliens and a big circle with a puddle," Isabel said.

"It's about a device that can send people to other worlds and galaxies. Of course they're going to find aliens. They're in another world!" Michael said.

"Okay, I'll take your word that it's good. Now give me that remote," Isabel said with gusto grabbing for the remote again, but Michael pulled away the remote.

Isabel tried to get the remote, but Michael pulled it away changing the channel again.

Liz walked out of the bedroom looking for Michael, and she found him and Isabel fighting over the remote playfully. They seemed like they were awful cozy. She wanted to walkover there and hit Isabel and yell at Michael for flirting with Isabel. Instead she walked into the kitchen.

Maria walked out of her bedroom to find Liz in the kitchen and Michael and Isabel playing on the couch. She was shocked when she saw Isabel and Michael.

(Why is Michael flirting with Isabel? Why was Isabel letting him? Michael is mine, isn't he?)

Later on that night they were all in bed when there was a white light in Claire's bedroom. No one ever noticed it. It was as gone as fast as it had come.


	4. Roswell Season 4 Episode 4

Roswell Season 4 Episode 4

Chapter 1

The first morning light hadn't appeared yet, and Rose knew she had to move quickly before anyone awoke. Everything was laying heavily on her success today although they seemed clueless as she went and changed her clothes. Moving quickly and silently Rose cleared the hotel in minutes, and was out the door. Next she quickly made her way to the woods and it all seemed a bit too easy. Instantly with that thought she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around to see her captor, and she was relieved to see it was Michael.

"Claire, what are you doing?" asked Michael with an attitude.

"Something of high importance," said Rose allusively.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Michael.

"Wisteria," said Rose as she knew it was her only hope.

"Go," said Michael, and Rose ran away quickly.

Soon Michael was far behind her, and he wasn't coming and she could feel it. After a long time she had to slow down as the trees got closer and closer together. The deeper she went the harder it became, and Rose knew it must have been a very long time since anyone had been this way. Since the Rule, Kendrella's mother's rule at least, but Kendrella and Rath love this place. All Rose knew is that she had to get there no matter what the cost, and then Rose saw light in the distance. Pulling herself through the almost impossible space by grabbing tree branches Rose made slow but steady pace. Then all progress stopped, and Rose knew she had to do something. Carefully Rose climbed up the trees, and walked from tree to tree last bit. Now she could see the clearing below a small patch of grass and a dock to a lake that seem to go on forever.

"It's now or never," said Claire as she jumped down onto the grass.

As Rose looked up on her left side stood Liz, and on her right was Claire.

"Dyria, I won't let you!" shouted Liz lugging for Claire, and tackling her to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" sobbed Claire, and Liz instantly knew it wasn't Dyria.

"I'm so sorry," said Liz as she helped Claire to her feet.

"Dyria has your body, Liz and we have been sharing one body. This place has separated us for the time being," said Rose.

Everyone was Silent for the longest time, and they all just stood there.

"Where are we?" asked Claire as she looked around at the beauty of this mystical place in her eyes.

"On the edge of what some call Avalon, or the Isle of The Crystal Rose," said Rose.

Moments later they were all in traditional Japanese kimonos. Claire's kimono was dark green with little red flowers all over, and Rose's kimono was red with light pink flowers. Claire and Rose turned to Liz who was the most beautiful in her dark blue kimono with white flowers. Clare was in ah of Liz hair that was pulled back, and in the back fell like a waterfall of curls.

"Liz, you look amazing," gasped Rose as she just stood back as Liz looked so much like her old self all dressed up.

Turning to the dock she saw their ride arrive, and knew it was time to go.

"The time is at hand," said Rose as she walked to the rowboat, and Clare and Liz followed her.

Carefully they all got in, and the rowboat moved on it own away from the dock. Time seemed endless as they waited to reach their destination, and soon out of pure boredom Liz looked at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a young white tiger with ice blue eyes that seemed to be following them.

"I'm so sorry," said Liz again as she felt so guilty for attacking her new friend.

"It's okay," said Claire seeming to be older and wiser somehow.

"You finding Liz wasn't a mistake," said Rose

"We are having this trouble because I want a sister," said Claire as she punched the water.

"It was only a mater of time, and I felt you pure heart," said Rose.

"Rose is right, and we'll get through this," said Liz having to believe the best no mater what as she reached out and took Claire's hands in hers.

"I want to believe it, but there is so much I don't remember sometimes," said Claire.

"We are going to fix it, so Dyria can't hurt anyone again," said Liz calmly, as she let Claire's hands go.

"What about Michael he doesn't know? The babies? She could do anything to them!" said Claire freaking out.

"Everything will work out," said Liz knowing her children were safe for now.

"Thanks," said Claire snapping back into reality as the rowboat came to shore again, and they all got out on the dock.

As they walked down the dock Liz saw the young white tiger again, and without thinking about it she ran up to the tiger hugging it.

"Lexie," said Liz knowing the tiger instantly.

Gently Lexie nuzzled Liz and purred affectionately as Rose and Claire watched. Liz stood up for she knew that time with Lexie would have to wait for later, and she remember that they would never be separated again.

"Lead the way said Liz to Rose, and she did.

Lexie followed next to Liz never leaving her side. Liz noticed the land was very flat, and in the distance she saw what look like a Crystal Rose. The closer and closer they got the bigger it got. It got clearer and clearer that it was a castle in the shape of a rose. It was so strange and yet so more beautiful than she could ever imagine in her life. Soon they crossed over a large crystal leaf, and came to stand in front of two large doors that where in the Eastern petals.

"Now we wait," said Rose and she took a seat.

Claire and Liz did the same for there was nothing to do but wait.

Chapter 2

The sun was just setting when a loud thundering sound shook the place where Liz, Rose, and Claire sat as the doors to the place sung open wide. An old man came out of the doors looking friendly, and gave a sense of safety. He had a white beard that almost touched the ground, and his bright blue eyes were hidden by his flaps of skin. His wrinkles made it hard to tell his distinct features.

"Ladies, the Empress Avalon is waiting for you. Come," said the old man as he waved them to come.

They all rose from their seats. Liz could feel the urgency arise in her, as her need to protect her family became overwhelming within her. Surprisingly the old man was quick and the girls had a hard time keeping up with him. Then the turns came, and soon none of them knew how they would find their way out. Suddenly as Liz began to lag a bit Lexie went in-between Liz's legs forcing her to ride. Surprisingly to Liz her young tiger friend hadn't lost speed since she started to ride, almost like they had become one with each other. Next thing Liz noticed she could hear Lexie's heart beat which seemed to have two heart beats instead of one, and then she knew what she was hearing. It was Michael's heartbeat she was hearing because Lexie and Michael loved her just the same. This seemed very old, and new at the same time.

They rounded a corner and came to a sudden stop. Claire and Rose caught up to them and leaned on the walls, breathing hard, for they had to run to keep up. In front of them stood a beautiful woman in a white dress with lengths of blue cloth around her arms. She was so beautiful that every one gave out a big "wow". She looked at them and turned her back against them and started walking towards the throne in front of her. She reached the throne and put her hand on the arm rest.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she said as she rubbed her hand up and down the arm rest of the throne.

"This was to be yours."

She turned around to face them and sat down in the throne. The three girls just stood there in amazement. She looked so beautiful in the throne, like she had always belonged. Her beautiful blonde hair waved as if there was wind, but there was none. Then she waved her hands beside her and there appeared another throne. The girls were amazed.

"How'd you do that?" Liz asked. She looked at Liz for a moment looking up to down, studying her head to toe.

"It's the power of love, passion, and a little magic," she said with a slight chuckle that Liz didn't notice. "The throne was always there. You just had to find it. The same goes with your memories."

Gracefully she arose and walked over to the other throne and stood there studying it for a moment. When she was done she seemed to be in tears as if the throne brought up bad memories. She turned around, still not keeping eye contact because she didn't want the girls to see she was crying.

"This chair was to be Rath's," she said directing her attention to Claire. "He was to be our king. Until he met you or rather your counter part or sister as it may be. He was to be king with Vilandra by his side. When your sister came along she destroyed every thing that our world had been working for. She destroyed their marriage and our last hope. Dyria also destroyed his last hope. Then he met you, Liz as you are called now. You gave him hope back but not before Zan was declared king." She stood there a moment looking to and from the girls as if she was decided what to show or tell them next. "Follow me," she said as she started to walk.

They walked down a couple of different halls making a right at the end of each one, until they walked into a room two times as big as the last room they had been in. It was so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. She waved her hand in front of them all. The room seemed to transform. It turned to ice. They saw three thrones in front of them, surrounding a much bigger one. They assumed that they were supposed to sit in little thrones.

When they were all in a throne, the empress started to tell them the story again, "The empire was failing and our last hope was Rath. He was to be king with the love of his life Vilandra beside him. They had a happy life but when you and Dyria came to the empire. Dyria fell for Rath and devoted her whole life to getting him. She tricked him into thinking that Vilandra was unfaithful. Rath left Vilandra but wouldn't let Dyria into his heart no matter what. He lost all of his hope and that of his people that day. When he fell in love with Kendrella regaining his hope and faith that he had lost but it was too late. Zan had already become king and he couldn't change that. He and Kendrella were happy for a while with their soon to be born child and marriage. Dyria was to be an aunt but she still wasn't happy. She wanted Rath to herself. When Rath found out what she had he suspected that Kendrella had helped and soon their family was destroyed. Our very last hope for a suitable king was lost and he vanished never to be seen again. When our empire fell we came up with a plan to rebuild it. We all knew that no one would be safe on the planet. They would hunt them down so we came up with a plan to make duplicates. We put Rath, Zan, Vilandra, and Ava to be sent to a planet called Earth. We hoped that one day they would come back and save us. Very few of us live on today. None of us know how it came to be that you came to be on Earth. It must have been a mistake but the children you are carrying are Dyria's key to getting Rath once and for all. You must stop her no matter what, even if it means sacrificing the children."

"I will not sacrifice my children," Liz said being defensive.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that but you have to do what ever it takes. I have something for you." She snapped her fingers and the old man came into the room carrying what appeared to be a necklace.

"This is your key to defeating Dyria. Use it if you must because it will only work once after you have done what I tell you. You will need Vilandra's help. You must make her touch it and she'll remember everything and the same goes for Rath. They both must remember their past in order for our planet to be saved. They must become our king and queen. Don't fail our planet, defeat Dyria," she said as she started to disappear.

"But how do we use it," Liz said but it was too late, she was already gone.

They looked around and they were back in the grass where Rose had begun still separated.

Chapter 3

Back in jeans and t-shirts Liz was glad for the normal apparel, and then Liz felt the nudge of her friend Lexie. Getting to her feet knowing what she had to do as Claire and Rose got up. Instantly Liz found the necklace gone not wanting to worry the other she brushed it off. If what the Empress said was true it was here, but she just couldn't see it.

"We can't loose time," said Liz and they all made their way to the hotel.

Within minutes they were clearing the forest, and everyone was outside. Max stood defensively, but Michael immediately came to their side.

"Maria, take Zan inside," shouted Michael, and Maria did as told.

"This is just between Dyria and me," said Liz as Max stood in front of Dyria.

"You will not get to my wife," said Max.

"That thing isn't your wife," said Liz as knew that the moment of truth was coming.

"Yeah right," said Max.

"Then why did your brother come to my side," said Liz.

"Brainwashing," said Max.

"You think that little of Michael. I don't have time for this," said Liz concentrating she moved Max and the others together except for Rose, and then trapped them inside a clear bubble that was unbreakable from inside.

"Thank You! It will be easier to make them forget afterwards," said Dyria.

"I'm not the weakling from before. I've learned a thing or two," said Liz.

"Ready," said Rose stepping up next to her.

"Ready," said Liz taking Rose's hand and in a burst of light she was in a beautiful ice blue gown that hugged all her curves in the right places.

A pearl floral tiara only added to her beauty as she seemed older and wiser beyond her years. For a moment Liz saw a flicker of fear in Dyria's eyes, and then it was gone.

(I want to protect my family, and this world from evil,) thought Liz as she raised her hands to the sky where the moon shown brightly.

"You wouldn't dare," said Dyria patting her stomach.

"For my children and my family," said Liz as she brought her hands down and the power shot out of her hands.

Quickly, before Liz's attack could hit, Dyria fought it of with her dark power. Struggling under the power Liz didn't know if she could make it. Suddenly Michael was by her side.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this," said Liz as he helped her.

"I never listen. You know me better," said Michael.

"Yeah, I guess I'll let you have it later," said Liz.

"We need to combine our power," said Michael.

"Do you think you can handle it?" asked Liz.

"Yes," said Michael.

"Stop the chit chat. After this you'll be mine, Michael," said Dyria.

"For our children," said Michael merging his power with Liz's carefully.

"For our family, and for all we hold dear," said Liz and with one last boost of power Dyria dissipated.

The affects of the use of the power came quick, and Liz fell to her knees.

"Liz," said Michael scooping her up before she totally collapsed.

Standing up Michael saw the bubble dissolving away, and soon Max ran to her side.

"Here," said Michael handing Liz to Max, and he notice the pulsing under her shirt where the two set of hand prints were again.

"Thanks," said Max as Michael could see the guilt ripping through him.

"Take care of her," said Michael as Max took her inside with a white tiger in tow, and oddly enough the tiger made him feel like Liz would be safe.

The connection that he had with his children, seemed stronger than ever and especially with Liz as well. The woman that had been with Liz and Claire had vanished after the merge, and some how Michael felt in his heart they were two parts of a whole. Kneeling down Michael took some dirt from the ground, and opened his palm letting the wind blow it away. There were so many missing pieces, and yet he only had a few of them. Nothing would be the same after today, and Michael wished he could do anything to change that. If Max could do that for Liz he could turn away and never look back. In his heart Michael knew it would never happen, and that's just how it was. Change was an everyday thing now days and Michael was always ready for the changes, except for this one. Looking up Michael saw Liz standing by her window in defiance of her lack of energy. She was as strong as ever maybe even stronger than before. Lightly chuckling

Michael thought it must have been her strength, and her heart that he had fallen in love with back then, in the past.

Standing to his feet Michael watched the black clouds as they released the rain. Then looking around he saw himself from so long ago and Liz dancing in the rain soaked to the bone. They looked like the happiest couple in the world. Although Michael couldn't hear them he could tell they were laughing.

"Michael," came Maria's voice snapping Michael back to reality.

"What," said Michael, in true Michael fashion.

"It's raining! Get inhere before you get sick," said Maria.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Michael laughing.

"You've gone mad!" said Maria stomping off in true Maria fashion as well.

For the first time Michael really saw what they had in that time, and he could see he had been head over heel for her then in that time.

Finally Michael made his way in the house, and was met by Isabel, and Maria. With his trademark smirk he shook his head as he walked by them going to the living room. In his mind he knew he'd have to crash on the couch from now on. Michael knew there was no way his conscious would ever allow him to go to Maria's room ever again.

Chapter 4

Liz stared out the window at Michael. She was thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

(Let's see, I got sick and a blinding light healed me. I found out that I was married and pregnant with my husband's best friend's children. I found out that I was stuck in Claire's body and my evil sister was in mine, trying to get Michael to be with her. I met an empress that told me about my past and that I was a mistake. The empress told me that Isabel and Michael had to be together in order for their planet to be saved. Why does he have to be with Isabel? Why her?) Liz slightly hit herself on the head.

(What am I thinking? I'm with Max. Why should I care who Michael is destined to be with? But I'm caring his children. How could she ask me to give up my children so that Michael could be with Isabel?)

"Liz, Liz," came a voice that caught Liz off guard.

She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Hey… Isabel," Liz said feeling guilty for thinking bad about her.

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked seeming very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know just a little shaken up after what happened," Liz said not wanting to open up to Isabel too much.

"No, you're not. I can tell you're scared and frustrated. Do you want to talk?" Isabel said.

"No," Liz said real fast.

"Okay then, but sooner or later you are going to have to talk to someone." Isabel said walking away.

She passed Max on the way out.

Max pointed a figure at Isabel as he passed her and said, "What's with her?"

"She's mad that I didn't want to open up to her," Liz said taking the cup of water the Max had been carrying.

"Well, will you open up to me?" Max asked seductively. Liz smiled and turned to the window pulling down the curtains when she saw Michael.

"You know what I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starving," Liz said backing away from Max towards the door.

"Okay," Max said not buying it for a second.

Claire walked into Kyle's room. Kyle was sitting on his bed surfing the web. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey," Claire said.

"Hey," Kyle said not looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked Kyle as she sat down on the bed and leaned over him trying to see what he was doing.

"I'm just playing a game," Kyle said not paying attention to Claire.

She snuck up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder and started to talk in a seductive way.

"So, what game are you playing?" Claire asked seductively.

"Is it one of those manly games where you use your big muscles to kill bad people?" She moved her hand up and down his arm feeling his muscles and pressing her body against him.

"No, it's a game where you're an alien and you have to protect yourself from the people who are trying to kill you. It's really fun," Kyle said not realizing what Claire was doing.

She put her hands on his face and started to play with his features.

Then Kyle grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him and said, "You know it's kind of hard to keep from getting killed with some one putting their hands all over you."

Claire facial expressions changed within seconds. Instead of looking sweet and seductive she looked angry and hurt.

"Well, I hope you die in your game for all I care," she said as she got off of the bed and headed for the door.

Kyle jumped off of the bed, leaving his game running and grabbed Claire's arm to keep her from leaving. She tried to fight him but didn't really want to leave.

"Hey, Hey, What's the matter?" Kyle asked having not one clue why she was so upset.

She looked at him for a moment hoping that he would get a clue and that his face would light up because he knew what was wrong. But it never happened. His face never lit up and never got a clue so.

"Huh, what is it?" Kyle asked again.

This time she answered, "You really don't know. You really have no idea."

She looked at him a moment giving him a chance to answer but he just stood there holding her arm with a blank confused face.

"You haven't noticed how I've acted around you. You haven't noticed…," Claire said but stopped, giving up because she had no idea how to tell him.

Then, after a while of silence, she reached up and put her lips to his and gave a small peck of a kiss and then stepped away. She looked at him trying to read his expressions but his face was blank and then he bent down and put his hand around her waist and kissed her passionately. She could feel his heart pounding a hundred miles per hour and was as happy as ever to know that he felt the same.

Liz lay in her bed next to Max, asleep and breathing heavily. She was tossing and turning because in her dream, Michael and Liz were on the plateau near Roswell. Liz had a round belly and was pregnant with twins. You could see the handprints on her stomach. You could also hear two heart beats coming from her stomach. Liz and Michael were standing on the plateau looking at the wonderful view.

Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake and Michael was knocked back on the other side of the plateau. Liz ran to Michael but the ground split in half and they were separated. The side that Michael was on was slowly falling apart. She tried to get to Michael but couldn't and then the ground where Michael was standing on fell and Michael fell, dying from the impact. She fell back on the ground crying then she noticed that there wasn't two heart beats coming from her stomach anymore. She looked down at her stomach pulling up her shirt. The handprints were gone. The children were dead.


	5. Roswell Season 4 Episode 5

Roswell Season 4 Episode 5

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

Waking up drenched in sweat, Liz could see it was still dark, and when she couldn't stand it any more, she got out of bed. Soon, that wasn't good enough, so Liz quickly made her way downstairs, not seeing Michael coming behind her as she went outside. Falling to her knees as everything was coming up, it was almost unbearable. The Dark clouds were breaking, and the sun was coming up as Liz took a deep breath.

"What's up," asked Michael coming up from behind.

"I couldn't sleep," said Liz taking a handful of earth in her hand.

"I know what you mean," said Michael solemnly as he watched Liz throw the dirt in no particular direction.

"I almost hurt Claire the other day when we were going for help," said Liz as she hit the ground as tears stung her eyes not wanting to tell him the truth.

"You were fighting for our children," said Michael.

"Dyria made me question someone I had felt a deep connection to, because I could only react first," said Liz playing her part as Michael knelt next to her as she pounded the earth.

"I hate that she did that to you," said Michael as he took her in his arms.

"This is never going to be simple? Is it?" asked Liz looking up into his eyes.

"No, it isn't. I'll never be able to promise you the lap of luxury, but only that I will always be there. I will always be right there working next to you through the good, and the bed," said Michael. Liz looked up at Michael for a second and then started laughing.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You said bed," Liz said not being able to stand the laughter.

"No, I didn't," Michael said as a quick come back.

"Yes you did. You said bed!" said Liz laughing so hard.

"You laughing at me for not saying the right word?" questioned Michael teasingly.

"Yes," said Liz nodding.

"Let me give you something to laugh about," said Michael tickling Liz.

"Stop! Stop! You're going to make me pee my pants," said Liz laughing the hardest she had ever laughed before.

"Okay," said Michael stopping his tickling.

"Why can't things be like this with Max? I am feeling a million things, and in no time you have me laughing," said Liz as she leaning against Michael's chest.

"I don't know," said Michael thinking it was the safest thing to say at the time.

"Oh no!" said Liz scrambling to her feet, and running to the nearest tree. Next Liz proceeded to throw up everything that was in her stomach as whatever Dyria had eaten had caught up to her. Michael was right behind Liz and pulled her hair back.

"What did she eat?" asked Liz in between puking.

"A lot of spicy things," said Michael apologetically.

"No more loaning out my body," said Liz wearily as she wipe her mouth with her hand.

"You got it, Lucy," said Michael.

"Not the time for funny," said Liz.

"Okay, if I can carry you back to the hotel," Michael said.

"Alright," said Liz feeling woozy.

"Thanks," said Michael as he scooped her up in his arms.

Before they had even reached the door Liz had fallen fast asleep, and Michael saw a small figure next to the door. Bending down Michael could see it was a girl maybe six or seven, so quickly Michael took Liz to her room not wanting to wake Max or Liz. Then Michael went back downstairs, and outside to the girl's side. The girl reminded Michael of Liz so much as he gently poked the girl, and the girl stirred. At first she seemed frightened at first, but then seemed to study him questioningly.

"You're young," said the girl standing up.

"Hi there. Can you tell me your name?" asked Michael.

"I'm Piper not Pip or Pippy," said Piper incredulously.

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you," said Michael standing up.

"Michael Nicolas Guerin, I know you, but you don't know me yet," said Piper.

"Spill it kid, I don't got all night here," said Michael looking the kid down.

"She's our daughter," said an older Liz in a white gown appeared outside.

"Mama," said Piper jumping into Liz's arms.

"Pipper," said Liz.

"What?" asked Michael not believing his eyes.

"I'm real Michael," said Liz as she took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Liz," said Michael as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Our Piper is very much like her father, but Cassie is very shy," said Liz as she ushered a timid girl from behind her.

"Hi," said Cassie as she clung to her mother's dress.

"I'm here because it isn't safe in the future right now. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't completely necessary," said Liz trembling at her words trying to hold it together.

"Girls go inside and stay by the door," said Michael and they went without a word.

"It's so bad Michael," said Liz in tears.

"I'll protect them," said Michael.

"You have to stop Dyria when she shows up again, or she leaves for a couple years and then return with Kivar's troops," said Liz.

"She's coming back, but you," stammered Michael at there remembrance of how Liz was after the battle.

"I just sealed her away, but it didn't last. The girls can help her, and put a end to this nightmare once and for all," said Liz as she quickly faded into nothing before Michael's eyes.

Man, was he going to have a time explaining this one, and Piper was going to be a handful. Michael ran his hand through his hair as he realized he was a father. Neither of them knew when the girls were going to be born, but to have instant kids like this wasn't going to be easy. Everything was going to come out, and how it scared Michael. Piper knew a lot about what was going to happen, and she could say anything. His own daughters were on the other side of the, that, door and things were about get a lot more complicated than they already were. Then again he would get to know his daughters before they got here, and he knew Liz would know what to do.

"Time to face the music," said Michael as he looked again to where the older Liz had stood moments ago, and blew a kiss before turning to the door.

No more wasting time, so Michael grabbed the door handle. Finally with a deep breath Michael turned the handle and went in where his daughter's stood waiting for him. Hand in hand Michael walked them into the large living room they had stayed in that first night before going to get the others.

Chapter 2

Michael went to Isabel's room first, and gently shook her.

"Isabel," said Michael.

"What?' whined Isabel.

"Go to the living room for an emergency meeting and also, the girls belong," said Michael as Isabel got up and he walked out of the room.

Not waiting Michael went to Maria's room, and went to her side.

"Wake up," said Michael giving Maria a shove.

"This better be good or I'm going to have your head, Michael Nicolas Guerin," grumbled Maria.

"Emergency meeting! Get your butt downstairs, got it, and leave the young girls be. If you don't it will be your head you'll have to worry about," said Michael as he turned and left.

Next he went to Claire's room, and wasn't too surprised to see Kyle there.

"Love birds up," said Michael pulling the sheet off then, and then immediately regretting it.

"What," said Kyle as Michael threw the cover back over the naked Love Birds.

"Meeting down stair, and luckily we already have something for this one. The little girls belong," said Michael as he turned and left.

Final stop was Max and Liz's room, and Michael slipped in as quiet as a church mouse. Nudging Max waking him instantly, Michael put his finger to his mouth while motioning for Max to follow him out in to the hall way. Without a word Max followed Michael into the hallway, and Max could see it was serous for the simple look on Michael's face.

"I know you are so not happy. Things just got more complicated," said Michael in a whisper.

"How? My wife is having my best friend's kids. How could it get any worse," said Max whispering as well.

"The future them, down stairs. Come On, everyone is waiting," said Michael.

"Both of them?" asked Max.

"Yes, do you think I'd joke about this?" asked Michael.

"Alright I don't like it, but we have to tell them. Two more children popping up is going to get weird," said Max as he recognized the look of fear and excitement the same look he had when he found out about Zan.

"Let's leave Liz out of this until tomorrow," said Michael as Max opened the door.

Looking in as Liz cradled Zan against her body Max knew Michael was right. Something was going on with Liz, and Max hoped this might fix it. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy again, and for things to be their kind of normal.

"Let's go," said Max as he shut the door and then he went downstairs with Michael in tow.

As they went into the living room Michael notice that Piper was fast asleep, but Cassie ran to him clinging to him. Picking her up Michael went and stood in front of the crowd. Not long after Max joined him all eyes were on them.

"Okay, I know this is strange but let's just try and explain everything so that you understand. These girls are from the future, and they are Michael and Liz's daughters. From what I understand Liz, or rather Kendrella on our home planet, was married to Rath A.K.A. Michael, after Vilandra and Rath divorced. They had a daughter. We are not sure of how it happened, but our Liz is pregnant with Michael's child again thanks to alien technology. Since we know it is flawed it made twins instead of a single child. These children are the children Liz is carrying right now," Max said. He stood there for a second, all eyes were on him and finally he said,

"Michael," handing it off to Michael.

"I'm holding Cassie. She is more like Liz. Piper is the one asleep on the couch. I was told by the future Liz that it's not safe in the future right now. Liz has to beat Dyria again, and win. If she fails, she will join up with Kivar, and his troops. She was scared, really scared," said Michael.

"Kill me, end it now," said Claire jumping up.

"No," came a voice, and everyone turned to what looked like Liz.

"Liz?" questioned Max.

"No, call me Rose," said Rose coming down the stairs.

"Why not?" asked Claire with the sound of defeat.

"Because, "you" are very important. If you kill yourself Dyria will win because it would destroy Liz. You will come out of this if you trust in the ones you love. You are love, and Dyria is hate. Be strong for Liz," said Rose as she came to Claire's side, and cupped her face gently.

"You're just trouble," said Dyria in Claire's head.

"I'm trouble," said Claire.

"You're worth nothing. Sleeps with any man coming and going," said Dyria.

"I'm worthless," said Claire feeling low.

"No, you are worth something. You were sent here to protect your sister's children. They need you," said Rose as she felt the dark cloud around Claire.

"Do they?" asked Claire.

"No one needs you cause your weak. Liz can't stand you," said Dyria and she knew instantly she had made a very big mistake.

"I have a family who needs me, and Liz does care about me. I'm loved, and not alone," said Claire.

"Good girl, Claire," said Rose.

"My future is bright, and Liz will win," said Claire as the dark cloud left.

"I have to go now. Don't lose hope," said Rose and she vanished.

Michael could feel in his heart Liz was in her bed, and could feel two strong heart beats. Climbing down from Michael Cassie went to Claire holding her arms out. Gently Claire picked up Cassie into her arms.

"I love you, Auntie," said Cassie in Claire's ear.

"I love you too, Baby," said Claire.

With that everyone slowly went back to their rooms, everyone except for Claire who held a fast asleep Cassie still. Not understanding why she felt there was something every special about her niece. Going and sitting next to a sleeping Piper; Claire could tell Pipper would be a handful. No matter how much trouble Piper was, Claire was sure Michael and Liz could handle it. Somewhat comfortable Claire fell asleep, but a little bit later she felt someone close. This small kiss sounds she figured it was Michael giving goodnight kisses to the girls, and went back to sleep.

Chapter 3

Liz woke the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. She sat up and almost fell over. She could still see the fear in Michael's eyes as he fell along with the ground beneath him. She could still feel the ground shaking beneath her, braking into pieces. She could still hear the loud screams coming from Michael, telling her to run and save herself.

Liz got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the shower and took her clothes off. Then she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

She reached down to put soap on the rag but started to lean against the wall. Her head started to hurt like someone had stabbed her in the head. Then she saw flashes of Michael falling along with the ground, she was on the ground. She looked at her stomach and the handprints were fading, so were the heart beats. It was all fading away, Michael, the babies, her. Then it was all gone. She was resting against the wall of the shower, panting.

"I have to tell him," Liz whispered.

"Hey, wait up," Claire said.

It was noon and she had gotten up at 9:00a.m. She had asked Isabel where Kyle was. Isabel had told her that he went for a walk to clear his head. She had gone out side and saw him walking up along the river. She ran to catch up with him.

Kyle turned around and saw Claire, "Oh, hey." He stopped and let her catch up with him.

She stopped right in front of him. They both looked nervous.

"Um, I think we should talk about, well you know," Claire said.

"Yeah, I know, Look I don't know how to say this," Kyle said trying to hide his face from her.

Claire tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't and then a look of realization came upon her face as she processed what he had just said.

"Oh, Okay. I understand you don't feel the same way. Okay," Claire said in tears as she turned to walk away. When suddenly he grabbed her shoulder.

"I do. I do feel the same way. It's just its complicated," Kyle said letting go of her shoulder.

"How? How is it complicated?" Claire said waiting for an answer. Kyle looked down at the ground looking ashamed.

"How?" Claire said again almost in tears.

Kyle looked up at her. He looked into her eyes and moved closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek, still looking deep into her eyes. He bent his face down and almost touched his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and he moved his mouth to her ear. To whisper "It doesn't matter anymore." She opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. Then he bent down and touched his lips to hers and kissed her. It was the most romantic, passionate kiss Kyle had ever had. Claire didn't ever want to stop.

Michael woke at about 9:00 a.m. and got up off of the couch. He walked into the kitchen and got himself some cereal. The kitchen and living room were completely empty. After he ate he watched a little of Sci-Fi TV. He turned the volume down so that no one could hear him. Then around 11:45 a.m. he got up off of the couch and went into his former bedroom. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. As he did so he felt so tired. He had had a late night. It took forever for everyone to understand that the girls had come from the future. Then after he had explained and everyone went to bed, Maria asked him even more questions and wouldn't leave him alone.

His daughters were beautiful. They looked a lot like their mother. He was picturing them when Liz had told him that the future wasn't safe. Even with Liz's age she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He knew no matter how hard they both tried, they would end up together with their two beautiful daughters, Cassie and Piper. (I wonder how we came up with those names) Michael thought.

Liz walked out of her bedroom to find Maria and Max sitting on the small couch and Kyle and Claire cuddled up on the big couch. They looked so cute together. They looked happy together, with big smiled on their faces as they watched TV. Liz walked right through the living room and straight into Michael and Maria's room without saying a word to anybody. She knew that he hadn't slept there last night but she figured he would take a shower in there.

Max and Maria looked up at Liz as she entered Michael and Maria's room looking for Michael. They gave each other a look of concern. Maria mouthed "What is she doing?" to Max. Max just shook his head and grabbed the remote from Maria and changed the channel to Sci-Fi. Michael and Max loved Sci-Fi. They would watch it together everyday. They would always laugh at the aliens because they all looked like monsters and nothing like real aliens.

Liz walked into Michael's room and saw him coming out of the bathroom. He appeared to have just taken a shower. When he saw Liz he said, "Hey."

"Hey," Liz said looking at him in almost tears. "There's something we need to talk about."

Michael looked at her and could see that she was upset and said, "What's the matter?" Liz looked at the ground. It took her some time to decide how to tell Michael but finally she said something.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this but I think I… We lost the…" Liz said but she didn't get to finish.

Piper and Cassie rushed into the room and hugged Michael, both saying, "Hi, daddy." Michael picked them up in his arms. Liz had a look of shock on her face.

Then Piper realized that Liz was there she screamed, "Mommy!" She ran to Liz and hopped up into Liz's arms. Liz looked at Michael and gave him a "What the heck is going on?" look.

"Liz, meet your… our children," Michael said looking deep into Liz's eyes.

"Wait, you mean…" Liz started to say.

"Yep," Michael said interrupting Liz.

"Hey kids, do you mind going with Aunt Isabel and giving your mommy and daddy some time alone," Michael said as Piper and Cassie ran over to Isabel and left the room with her.

Michael sat down on the bed and Liz sat down beside him.

"How'd this happen?" Liz asked.

"Heck if I know. They just appeared. Liz… the older Liz told us to take care of them," Michael said.

"Well why'd she give them to us? Why not keep them?" Liz asked trying to understand.

"She said the future wasn't safe anymore," Michael said.

"But we're not ready to be parents yet," Liz said to Michael.

"I know… I doubt I'll ever be fully ready to have children, but we have to take care of them. They're our children," Michael said.

"I don't know if I can take care of two children. Especially right now," Liz said.

"Well, you won't have to alone. We'll do this together," Michael said as he grabbed Liz's hand.

Chapter 4

They all sat in the living room. Kyle sat in the big cushioned chair with Claire on his lap. Max and Maria sat on the small couch. Isabel sat on a chair that she had drug in from the kitchen. Liz and Michael sat on the big couch with Cassie in between and Pipper on Michael's lap. They all sat there silently. Pipper grabbed the remote from Michael and giggled.

"Give the remote back," Michael said.

"Oh, come on daddy," Pipper said as she looked at Michael.

Then she looked at Liz and said "Mommy." Liz looked at her and was about to tell her to give the remote back but the little girl looked so innocent.

"Michael, just let her have the remote," Liz said. With that Pipper changed the channel to the Sci-Fi channel.

"What do you know? You are a lot like your dad," Michael said pleased that she had picked Sci-Fi instead of some crappy cartoon station. Then Cassie grabbed at the remote.

"Come on sissy, let's watch something different," Cassie said as she continued to grab at the remote.

"No," Pipper yelled as she pulled the remote away.

"Girls, Girls," Liz said trying to get them to stop.

"Come on, you can both share," Michael trying to break them up but they continued tugging and pulling over the remote.

After a while of trying to keep them from fighting, Michael grabbed Pipper and Liz grabbed Cassie. Isabel got up off of her chair and grabbed the remote from the kicking and screaming Pipper. Cassie had managed to get the remote momentarily but Pipper had ultimately ended up with the remote that is until Isabel took it away. Michael and Liz walked into Liz's room as they carried Cassie and Pipper.

"Wow," Maria said as soon as Michael, Liz, Isabel, Cassie, and Pipper were out of the room.

"Yeah, I know," Claire said.

"They're really wild," Kyle said.

"I don't know how they plan on taking care of those two children," Maria said.

"What do you think Max," Claire asked.

"Huh, oh. It's none of my business. It's their children," Max said trying to conceal his jealousy.

"Pipper sure does act like Michael," Kyle said.

"I noticed that too," Claire said.

"I don't know how we're going to handle another Michael," Maria said.

"Just think of how much trouble she'll be when she gets to be a teenager," Claire said.

"We'll all dread that day," Maria said.

"It won't be that bad," Max said butting into the conversation.

"Just think, Pipper with tattoos all over her body and piercing on her belly button and all over her body…," Kyle said sounding sarcastic.

"Stop," Claire screamed as she smacked Kyle on the arm.

"Well she could turn out like that," Kyle said.

"I'm just surprised that Michael hasn't turned out like that. I mean he doesn't even have a piercing on his body," Maria said.

"But he does have a tattoo," Max said.

"What? Where? He never told me," Maria said surprised that she didn't know about the tattoo.

"He got it two days before we left Roswell. I don't know what it is but it's really small," Max said.

"Why didn't he ever tell me," Maria asked. Max opened his mouth to answer but Maria interrupted him, "You what, it doesn't even matter."

"You know Cassie acts a lot like her mother," Claire said.

"Yeah, she does. It's funny how Cassie is just like her mother and Pipper is just like her father," Maria said.

"We need to make this place child proof," Claire said as she got up and grabbed Kyle's hand, trying to get him to help her.

"I'm watching this," Kyle said as he resisted getting out of the chair.

"Come on. You weren't watching TV when we were talking about Michael, Liz, Cassie, and Pipper," Claire said as she pulled Kyle a little harder.

"The commercial was on when we were talking," Kyle said still resisting Claire attempts to pull him out of the chair.

"I'll help," Maria said as she got up not wanting to watch Kyle and Claire play footsie anymore.

"Okay," Claire said as she let go of Kyle. She looked at Kyle with what seemed to be evil eyes and then left with Maria.

Later on Michael, Pipper, Liz and Cassie were sitting on the big couch and Isabel was sitting on the chair. They were all watching the Sci-Fi station. It just switched to another TV show and it was Michael's favorite, Stargate Atlantis.

"Ooo, daddy this is my favorite show," Pipper said as she gently hit Michael to get his attention.

"It's my favorite too," Michael said with a smile.

"I like it too," Cassie said sounding jealous.

"I know," Michael said.

"We all like it," Liz said.

"We also like..." Cassie started to say.

"Stargate SG-1," Pipper said interrupting Cassie but also finishing Cassie's thought.

"You know girls we need to get you some toys," Isabel said.

"Can we also get movies," Cassie asked.

"What movies do you want," Michael asked.

"We want some action movies…" Cassie said.

"With things blowing up…" Pipper said interrupting.

"And lots of fighting…" Cassie said interrupting her sister.

"And lots of comedy." Pipper said interrupting her sister again.

"Okay girls we'll get something good," Liz said laughing and looking a Michael.

"Can we get the Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG-1 seasons?" Pipper asked.

"I don't know girls. We don't have enough money," Liz said.

"Don't worry girls. We'll try to find a store that has them. We'll have enough money," Michael said not giving them a chance to argue with Liz.

Liz looked over at Michael shocked and mouthed, "What are you doing? We don't have money."

Michael pulled Liz into a bed room and said, "This is how we come up with the money."

"What? I don't see any money. All I see is sheets of paper on the bed," Liz said wondering if Michael had gone insane.

"Just watched," Michael said as he waved his hand over the sheets of paper lying on the bed. The paper transformed in to money, tons of money.

"What are you doing? You could get arrested for doing that," Liz said.

"Come on Liz. Max and I have been doing this forever but we have never told anybody," Michael said. Liz had a look of shock on her face.

Then she gently shook her head okay.


	6. Roswell Season 4 Episode 6

Roswell Season 4 Episode 6

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

Walking down the winding corridors Cassie instantly knew where she was, and she ran with all her might. Not long and Cassie found herself in front of her mother and father's bedchambers. Pausing not knowing what to do for if it was a dream she didn't want it to end. Suddenly the double doors opened wide, and her choice was made for her.

"Mother," said Cassie as she cautiously entered her mother, and father's room, and saw her mother at the window.

As she saw her mother turned her way with eyes full of wisdom. Quickly Cassie saw the wisdom that extended beyond her mother's years, and the soft gentleness that was her mother's character.

"Baby, what is it?" asked her, mother bending down to Cassie's level.

"Mommy," said Cassie running into her mother's arms.

"Baby, tell me," said her mother as she held Cassie tight.

"I miss you so much. It's not the same in the past. Please let me come home, and Piper is acting up so," sobbed Cassie.

"Cassandra, you are so strong, and your sister is always acting up. You can do this, and I'm there in that time even your father as well," said her mother letting her go, and wiping the tears from Cassie's eyes.

"Where?" asked Cassie knowing she had to pull it together when her mother called her by her first name in private.

"Look and you will see it. It's in small things we take for granted, and you can ask for things we did together," said her mother.

"Brushing my hair before bed," asked Cassie.

"Yes, exactly. What does your father do?" asked her mother.

"Pancakes," said Cassie as she remembered the time when their lives had been simple.

"Here is a gift for you, and only you. It won't work for Piper, and she can't take it either," said her mother placing a clouded looking sphere in her hands, and it fit perfectly within her tiny hands.

"The Orb of Canidonia," said Cassie recognizing it at once.

"Yes, and it's a very sophisticated piece of technology from Canidonia. It will help you if ever you need it, and I pray you never have to use its full power. It will do small things for you, and you can contact Lady Tyria. Just say her name," said her mother.

"How long do we have?" asked Cassie knowing time was most likely up.

"Not long," said her mother as it began.

Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she was torn from her mother, and the one thing she wanted slipped from her view. Once her mother was out of view she screamed with everything that was in her, and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes in that strange bed.

"Cassie," said Liz standing over her with worry written all over her face, and behind her she saw the man that was to become her father, soaked. Looking down at her hand she saw the orb, and with that she dove into the woman who was to be her mother's arms. For now Cassie knew she had to accept the fact they were her parents.

"Mommy," sobbed Cassie as she buried her face where Piper could see.

"Tell Max I'm going to stay in here," said Liz, and with that Michael left.

"I'm sorry," said Cassie.

"It's okay," said Liz getting in the middle of the bed, and laying between.

"Mommy sing me "The Lullaby" from so long ago," said Cassie.

"Sleep my little lullaby. It's time to say goodnight. The stars are out and the moon is full. Now it's time to shut those sleepy eyes. Fly on the wings of your dream cause it's your story yet to be told. Leave this world of care, and take flight in the unknown," sung Liz, the same lullaby her grandmother sung to her.

Looking down at Cassie, Liz could see she was fast asleep. Laying back Liz wondered what she was like in the future cause she knew Cassie missed the future her. In her heart Liz knew it must be killing her in the future to not be with them. Sending them so far from home with people that the girls don't really know, and she couldn't imagine doing it. Liz wanted nothing more than to fix it, so they would never know this heartache. More than anything Liz wondered what they had been through. There was no telling what they had been through, or what scars they carried with them. No matter what Liz had made up her mind that she would protect them while they were with her. Soon the early hour was getting to her and her eyes got heavy. Slowly Liz let her eyes close listening to her daughter sleep, and before she knew it she was fast asleep as well.

Liz woke as she felt the bed being bounced on, and she saw it was Piper. Giving Piper a stern look nipped the jump in the bud, and her stomach couldn't handle it. "Let's go get you guys some breakfast," said Liz as she noticed Cassie sitting quietly.

"Yes, Ma'am," said both girls.

Then they all scrambled out of the bed, and made their way down stairs to the kitchen. Michael was covered in pancake batter as he plated another pancake on a stack of pancakes. Going around to where he was Liz grabbed a towel of the stove handle, and went to the sink where there was fresh wash water, and wet the towel. Liz then went and turned Michael around.

"Pancakes," said Michael as Liz wiped his face with the towel.

"I see," said Liz as she worked her way down his face, and then to his neck.

"Get it all?" asked Michael as Liz paused after finishing.

"Yeah," said Liz breathy, and somewhat bothered.

"Then," said Michael.

"Right," said Liz withdrawing the towel.

Next Liz and Michael heard giggling.

"Let's get them," said Michael going around to where the girls were with Liz in tow, and they both tickled the girls.

Chapter 2

"Come on," Claire said as she dragged Kyle out to the van. "You're such a slow poke."

"Where are you taking me," Kyle asked as Claire slowly dragged him to the van.

"I don't know," Claire said.

"Wait," Kyle said stopping immediately and almost making Claire fall, "You don't know."

"We're just going to drive around and try to find civilization," Claire said.

"This may be a stupid question, but why," Kyle said as Claire started to drag him towards the van again.

"Your right, that is a stupid question," Claire said as she started to laugh, "We need to find stores, food, people. You don't want to starve to death. Do you?"

"No. I don't want to starve," Kyle said.

"Well, good. Let's go," Claire said continuing to drag Kyle towards the van but having an easier time since Kyle started to walk towards the van on his own.

"How long is this going to take," Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm going and you're going. That's that," Claire said getting fed up with Kyle's questions and excuses.

"Okay fine then but…" Kyle said.

"So how are the kids," Claire asked interrupting Kyle and changing the subject.

"They're good… Hey, wait a minute. You just changed the subject," Kyle said realizing what Claire was doing.

"No, I didn't," Claire said.

"Yes, you did," Kyle said starting to get mad.

"No, I didn't," Claire said.

"Oh, yes you did," Kyle said pointing his finger at Claire, "And don't even try to say "No I didn't" I know you did."

"Fine, I did. What does it matter," Claire said getting fed up with Kyle. She started to drag him to the van again.

"So where are we going to go," Kyle said.

"We're looking for something, civilization, remember," Claire said pulling Kyle even harder.

"But there isn't anything for miles," Kyle said stopping.

"Well then we'll have to go farther than miles," Claire said.

"But that will take forever," Kyle said standing perfectly still.

"And that's why I told Isabel that we would be a while," Claire said as she started to pull him again.

Michael walked out into the living room and saw Isabel, Cassie, and Piper sitting on the couches. They were watching TV. When he walked into the living room they barely noticed him. They were glued to the TV. When Michael walked around so that he could see what they were watching, and he saw that they were watching Stargate SG-1. When he walked in front of their view, so the girls tilted their head so that they could see around him. Piper looked like she was about ready to scream as he walked by and when he sat down it still seemed as if no one knew he was there. He turned his head to look at Isabel, but she was absorbed in the show as well as Cassie and Piper. Turning his head back to watch the TV he started to laugh. Not loudly but loud enough to get Isabel's attention.

"What are you laughing about," Isabel asked as she looked at him strange.

"What? Nothing," Michael said as he continued to laugh.

"Then why are you still laughing," Isabel asked still looking at Michael strange.

"What? I'm not," Michael said trying to cover his laughter by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, you are," Isabel said.

"No, I'm not," Michael said.

"What are you laughing at," Isabel asked again. "And please don't say you're not laughing because I know you are."

"I'm just laughing at nothing," Michael said laughing even harder.

"What is so funny," Isabel said as she got up off of her chair, while the kids were still glued to the TV unaware of what was happening, and walked over the couch Michael was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"Nothing, just you," Michael said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Ah, what did I do that is so funny," Isabel asked slapping Michael on the arms. Michael put his arms up to defend himself but she kept hitting him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Michael said as he sat up straight on the couch because while Isabel was hitting him he slid down into the couch.

"You know how you're always complaining about me watching all of those Sci-Fi shows," Michael asked Isabel.

"Uh-huh," Isabel said not knowing where he was going with it.

"Well, when I walked in here you were glued to the TV and it was on the Sci-Fi channel," Michael said laughing.

"Okay I don't get how it's funny," Isabel said.

"Well, it's not funny. It's just ironic," Michael said beginning to laugh again.

"It still doesn't make it funny," Isabel said.

"Oh, no you don't," Michael said as he began to tickle her.

Max walked into Michael's bedroom to find Liz there sitting on the bed. She appeared to have been crying. Max walked over beside her.

"Hey, what's the matter," Max said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi. Nothing. It's just I don't know how I'm going to do it," Liz said half way starting to cry again.

"Do what," Max asked Liz.

"Take care of Cassie and Piper. And then I have two children coming. I don't know how I'm going to take care of two babies and two children. Even with Michael's help," Liz said.

"Everything is going to be fine," Max said trying to comfort Liz. Liz bent her head down and leaned against Max as she began to cry again.

"I hope you are right," Liz said crying.

Kyle was driving down the road. Claire was in the back trying to take a nap but kept cursing because of all of the bumps in the road. They had been driving for about ten minutes and didn't expect to find anything for a while. When suddenly Kyle stopped the car and Claire rolled on the floor.

Claire ran up to the front of the van as she said, "What the…" When she saw what was in font of her she froze.

All that Kyle and Claire could manage to spit out was a big, "Wow."

Chapter 3

The town had this eerie feel to it although the Victorian architecture was beautiful causing Claire, and Kyle to stare like dopey tourists. Welcome to Stony Brook read Claire as they drove into town, gawking. Quickly they found a place to park near a café, and got out to explore the town. Claire knew the supplies from the house were questionable at best, and the wild chickens were at least producing fresh eggs. Everyone one would keel over if they knew, but it was a good source of protein. Growing up on a farm you learned things that you need to survive. Kyle seemed to be a kid on an overnight camp out who didn't realize it was a long term thing yet.

"Let's look around. I have two hundred on me. Take a hundred, and find some supplies for fixing things. I'm gonna get some groceries if I can find a store. Meet me back here in two hours or I'll go get back up and hunt you down. You are to do the same if I'm not back," said Claire pulling out a change purse out of her back pocket, and handed him a hundred out of it.

"Two hours," said Kyle and then Claire walked off leaving Kyle.

Soon Claire noticed there were a lot of women in this town, but she hadn't seen a single man in sight. It was a little weird, but a lot of the women were old or in their early forty's. Maybe they had lost their husbands, and sons to a war, or an illness. They all had warm smiles on their faces, and a gentleness to them that put Claire at ease. It was almost like she knew them yet she didn't. Surprisingly, they didn't act weird at all, and seemed to barely acknowledge she was there. Where ever Kyle was she wouldn't be surprise if it was the exact opposite.

Finally, in the distance Claire saw a Nickel and Dime Store which was weird, but with all the old time feel it must have been the norm for the residents of Stony Brook. Walking up to the store and looking in the window Claire felt like she was having sort of a "Back to the Future" moment, when that guy went to the past. Grabbing the door handle, Claire opened the door as bells announced her presence to the older woman behind the counter.

"Howdy, I'm Marla Rose. Now what can I get you?" asked Marla.

"I'm Claire. I need two pounds of both sugar and flour and five pounds of potatoes. I also need yeast. Do you carry eggs?" asked Claire.

"We have two dozen," said Marla.

"I'll take it. Where is a butcher?" asked Claire.

"Next door Hon, and I'll get that for you," said Marla, and off she went. There was this old scale for flour and sugar that Marla used.

For the first time Claire noticed that Marla was a short redheaded Irish woman, but she was fast on her feet for her size. Before Claire knew it Marla was done and had everything tied up in brown packaging ready to go.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Claire.

"Fifteen dollars," said Marla and Claire could tell there would be no arguing with the woman about how low the price was.

"Alright," said Claire and she fished out a twenty out of her change purse handing it to Marla.

"Five dollars change," said Marla going to a cash box, and bringing back a five dollar bill handing it to Claire.

"Thanks," said Claire as she put the five in her change purse, and shoved it in her pocket.

Carefully Claire picked them up stacking them in her arms, so she could carry more.

"You have a good day," said Marla as they both went to the door, and Marla opened the door for Claire.

"Thanks," said Claire as she left, and made her way next door. A large black haired woman opened the door letting Claire in.

"What can I be getting you?" asked the woman.

"I need two good sized roasts, ten pounds of flank steak, and eighteen pork chops. How much would that be?" asked Claire hoping for good luck.

"Forty dollars," said the woman.

"Okay, get that. Where can I get some ice, milk and butter?" asked Claire.

"Sold here by the Quart for twenty five cents each, and Ice is fifty cents for ten pounds," said the woman.

"Claire," came Kyle's voice, and she turned to see him come in.

"Get the supplies?" asked Claire

"What I could, and the rest will be in next week," said Kyle.

"Good, take this," said Claire handing him everything she had in her hands.

"We need four quarts of each, as well ice," said Claire fishing out forty-five dollars because she had no change.

It was almost twenty minutes later before the woman had everything ready to go. Claire handed her the money, and the woman quickly gave Claire her change. Carefully Claire put a bit more on Kyle, and then loaded herself down. Luckily the woman opened the door for them as they left.

Slowly they made their way back to the van after getting lost twice. As soon as they got there, and opened the Van door she saw the mess causing her to drop everything in her hands.

"Kyle, go get some hot food while I will fix this mess," said Claire. Carefully she unloaded Kyle, and shoved her change purse, and the change in her hand into his hands while pointing at the cafe.

"Okay," said Kyle as he left because he didn't want to fight. Going inside the old time café Kyle went strait to the counter to order.

"Sugar, what can I get you?" asked an old woman.

"I need ten hamburgers and ten Fries to go. Make two hamburgers kid friendly," said Kyle.

"You got it, Sugar," said the old woman.

Ten minutes later Kyle had three bags with boxed burger meals, and he was out the door. Claire had worked a miracle, and minutes later they were on the road home with all their goodies.

Chapter 4

As Kyle and Claire drove the sun began to set in the sky. The sky above them was filled with orange and red mixed together to make a beautiful color that you could stare at for hours. Kyle was in the driver's seat and meanwhile Claire was in the back trying to organize all of the supplies that they had bought.

"Kyle, honey," Claire said in a sweet seductive voice with a very wide seductive smile that could get any guy to look her way. She was shuffling through things in the back of the van trying to get it so that she could get to the front of the van with Kyle.

"Yes honey," Kyle said as he looked at the mirror trying to see Claire but all he could see was the supplies that he had bought all over the place. He could hear her scrambling through things and just smiled when he heard something fall.

"Kyle," Claire screamed when a box fell on her foot and all of the contents came spilling out.

"Yes," said Kyle trying to stifle his laughter in, but not succeeding. He heard Claire ramble through some more things and then he heard her sigh.

"Okay Kyle I understand that you're a man and you need certain things but what makes you think you need a fishing pole," Claire said as she looked at a box that had a picture of a fishing pole on the front.

"It's for fishing," Kyle said in his usual flirty manor.

"What makes you think you need to go fishing? By the way how much did this fishing pole cost? It seems like a really good one," Claire asked as she tried to move the box out of the way because it was the last thing standing between her and the front of the van.

"It cost 20 bucks," Kyle said as he heard Claire sigh and try to move the box even harder.

"20 dollars? 20 dollars! Kyle! You spent 20 dollars on one stinking fishing pole," Claire said as she began to get madder and started to push harder on the box.

"No, I spent 40 dollars on two fishing poles," Kyle said with a big smile as if he was pleased with himself.

"40 dollars! You bought 2 fishing poles," Claire screamed at Kyle as Kyle started to laugh.

"Yeah, one for me and one for you," Kyle said as he tried to be sweet to Claire.

"Oh, that's so sweet that you thought of me," Claire said with the biggest sweet fakest smile she could come up with.

"Uh, huh," Kyle said pleased with himself.

"But did you happen to forget that there aren't any lakes around here. We're in the middle of a desert," Claire yelled as she managed to push the box out of the way and fell on the floor of the van with the box. She got up off of the floor and sat down in the passenger's seat and then made sure there was nothing on the road and smacked Kyle up side of his head.

"Ow," Kyle said as he put his hand to his head. "Oh, that's great there is a bump."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been such an idiot and you wouldn't have gotten hit upside the head," Claire said as she looked out the window.

"But…" Kyle started to say.

"We're here," Claire said interrupting Kyle but not caring much what he was going to say.

Michael sat on the couch with Isabel curled up in his arms. Cassie and Piper were lying on the other couch covered with blankets and asleep. They had fallen asleep while watching a TV show about a boy who came from the future into the past. When they had fallen asleep Isabel got up and changed the channel to HBO. They were playing the Notebook. She had sat down and curled up with Michael and cried most of the movie. Michael enjoyed a sappy movie every once in a while but not one as sappy as the Notebook, but Isabel enjoyed the movie so he watched it with her. When the movie was over Michael changed the channel and Mission Impossible 3 was on so they started to watch it.

"Hey, Izzy," Michael said.

"What," Isabel asked as she turned her head to look at Michael in the face.

"How long have Kyle and Clairebeen gone," Michael asked as he moved his hand to put it on the couch.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. They have been gone for a while though. Maybe 4 or 5 hours. Or something like that," Isabel said with a smile as Michael moved his fingers up, and down because he had went numb after having Isabel fall asleep on it.

"Where did they go? Did they say," Michael asked trying to get answers as he smiled at a car exploding on the TV, but feeling Liz's concern for her sister.

"I don't know. Claire wasn't very explanatory of what they were going to do. She only told me that she was going to take Kyle driving and they wouldn't be back for a while," Isabelsaid.

"That's weird. I'm surprised Kyle went with her," Michael said.

"Well, she probably had to drag him to the van and push him in," Isabel said as she frowned at all of the violence that was playing out on the TV.

Michael looked down at Isabel and saw her frown, "What?"

"Nothing," Isabel said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, not nothing. What is it," Michael asked as he looked Isabel straight in the eyes.

"It's just… It's just… I hope you don't plan on letting Cassie and Piper watch violent things all the time," Isabel said.

"Of course I won't let Cassie watch that kind of stuff but Piper is like her dad," Michael said as the door opened and Claire walked through with bags of groceries and other things. Kyle was right behind her with 3 boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Guys, we got supplies," Claire said as they both sat down the bags


	7. Roswell Season 4 Episode 7

Roswell Season 4 Episode 7

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

As everyone asked questions about the town, a link to the outside world, no one noticed Liz carrying the groceries to the kitchen. Carefully Liz went to putting them away in an organized fashion and luckily Max had gotten an old but very advanced generator he found, essentially getting electricity to the house. Without worry she could put things in the refrigerator, and they could use the ice for their drinks, if they ever got any. Something about being able to control where these supplies went made her feel better. Before Liz knew it, she had finished, and hopped up on the counter relaxing for minute.

"Hey," came Michael's voice causing Liz to turn to see him.

"Hey," said Liz feeling queasy.

"Why aren't you out there?" said Michael.

"Cause I don't want to," said Liz sharply not knowing what was wrong with her today.

"I'm sorry," said Michael.

"Don't be sorry! I'm not some kid! I won't break! I'm not that fragile!" said Liz as her voice raised higher.

"I didn't," said Michael.

"You didn't what? You didn't mean that? It sure feels that away. I'm fed up with it, and I'll call you on it! Got it?" said Liz now yelling.

"What is going on?" asked Max coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm four that's what going on!" yelled Liz cause feeling so angry.

"Piper and Cassie are in the other room, and you are going to scare them," said Max.

Not wanting to scare the girls Liz walked off to the front door, and went outside. At the moment Liz didn't care where she went she felt like she couldn't breathe. The one person who she thought would give her space if she needed it was Michael, and would know when she needed it. (What is going on with me? Why am I screaming at Michael? I feel a hundred things right now, and all I can do is this. Piper and Cassie need me, and I'm all over the place.) thought Liz.

Looking up Liz saw she was at the tree, and she took a seat. Now all she wanted was to tell Michael that she was sorry, and she didn't mean it. In her heart Liz wanted nothing more, but he wouldn't come after her this time. Liz knew she had gone way too far this time and she pushed Michael away not meaning to at all.

"Parker," came Michael's voice, and Liz was too scared to look.

She felt like her heart couldn't take it if he wasn't there. Then a rough hand with a gentle touch she knew all to well lifted her face to meet his eye.

"Michael," sobbed Liz jumping into his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay," said Michael as he wrapped his arms around her, holding Liz tight.

"I… didn't… mean…" sobbed Liz, laying her head against his chest.

"It's okay. You are right, I have been acting like you are some fragile breakable thing but it's because you are carrying our children and I don't want anything to happen to them or you," Michael said holding Liz.

"I'm… so… sorry…" sobbed Liz.

"It's okay. We'll never be perfect. All kinds of thing are changing for you," said Michael sounding like a text book at the end.

"Huh?" said Liz as Michael wiping away her tears.

"I found a pregnancy book in the attic, and I've been reading," said Michael as he had her sit down with him on the branch which seemed perfect for them.

"Really?" asked Liz laughing.

"That sounds like my Liz," said Michael.

"My Liz?" asked Liz wanting a confirmation.

"Yes," said Michael as he brushed the hair that fell in her face back.

In that moment Liz knew it was the beginning of the end for Max and her.

The glimmer of hope was smoldering material from a dying fire that would soon go out, and even now as she could see her future laid with Michael not Max. For the longest time Liz and Michael sat there staring into each others eyes like they could see through each other, and they could. Although from the outside it might seem like harsh looks, what lay underneath was what counted, and it was saved for their eyes only no one else. Suddenly Liz felt something or rather someone at her leg. Looking down Liz saw Lexie and Zan standing next to each other.

"Zan," said Liz scooping him up in her arms, and cooed proudly at the boy who had walked with the help of Lexie.

Not even a year old and he was walking with Lexie. If you looked in at them they looked like a little family of three that loved each other. Gently Michael kissed Liz's forehead as they stood up, and then they started back to the hotel. As their tiger friend followed, and for the first time Liz realized how motherly Lexie had been towards Zan.

Liz also remembered she hadn't seen Lexie in a while except for glances at the oddest time. A time and again Liz would see Lexie while the girls were playing outside. Then she was always there in the girls room when Liz checked their room at bedtime. She had even seen Lexie cuddling with Zan sometimes in the living room.

"Liz," said Michael.

"Huh," said Liz.

"Time to go in," said Michael.

"Right," said Liz realizing they were in front of the hotel.

"Ready?" asked Michael.

"Ready," said Liz and they went in.

As Liz caught sight of the clock she knew Zan needed a nap, so Liz made her way upstairs. Instead of taking him to his room Liz went to the room she and Max shared. It had never felt like it was her room in all the time they had been there. Lying down on the bed, Liz watched Zan play around until he fell fast sleep. Cuddling Zan in her arms she laid there with him and Zan clutched her shirt in his sleep. Her heart broke for him because his mother couldn't be there for him. No matter what Tess had done Zan didn't deserve to not have her with him.

Chapter 2

"Okay girls, let's go into town to buy you some toys," Isabel said picking up Cassie in her arms and grabbing hold of Piper's hand.

They started to walk towards the door and then Michael came out of the room.

"Hey, where are you guys going," Michael asked. They all turned to see Michael.

"Oh…," Isabel started to say.

"We are going to town," Piper said as she let go of Isabel's hand and ran over to Michael.

"Oh, is that right," Michael said as he picked up Piper in his arms and then looked at Isabel.

"Yep, we're going to go buy toys," Cassie said as she smiled in Isabel's arms.

"And movies. Don't forget movies," Piper said interrupting Cassie.

"Oh, is that right?" Michael said.

"Uh huh," Piper said as she put on a sweet innocent smile.

"Well, if it's okay with your dad," Isabel said looking and nodding her head at Michael.

"Please, please, please daddy," Cassie said as she jumped down from Isabel and ran over to Michael and tugged on his shirt.

"I don't know girls," Michael said.

"Oh please, please dad," Piper said as she joined in on begging Michael. After a while of listening to Piper and Cassie beg a small grin formed on Michael's mouth.

"Okay, okay, you can go as long as your good and I can go with you," Michael said laughing.

"Yeah! yeah!," shouted Cassie and Piper very loud.

"Hey, shhhh," said Michael as he put his fingers over Piper and Cassie's mouths.

"Sorry," said Cassie and Piper at the exact same time.

"Come on," said Isabel as she picked up Cassie in her arms and walked towards the door.

"Kyle," yelled Claire as loud as she possibly could as she stood in front of her bed with her clothes laid out on the bed.

She was in her bedroom. She was wearing jeans with a small butterfly made from rhinestones on her hip and a brown belt with a butterfly on the front around her waist. Claire wasn't wearing a shirt she had her purple bra on with her hair down so that it came close to touching her waist. Kyle appeared in the doorway.

"What," Kyle asked as he seemed mad at her for yelling at him but she turned around to see him and she looked much madder than her ever could.

"Where is my blue shirt with the butterfly on the front," asked Claire as she tried to clam down but not having any luck at it.

"Oh, that one," said Kyle as Claire put her hands to her hips.

"You might have a little trouble finding and putting that one on." said Kyle with guilt written all over his face.

"Why? What did you do," Claire asked as she became calm again but knew that she was about ready to become really mad at Kyle.

"I might have thought that it was a wash rag," Kyle said as he hid his head from Claire ashamed at what he had done.

"What do you mean you thought it was a wash rag," stammered Claire as she started to get mad all over again.

"I used it to wash some of the dishes and by the time I realized it was a shirt I had already used it a lot and it was really dirty but when I realized it was a shirt I…" said Kyle but Claire interrupted.

"You used my shirt as a wash rag for cleaning dishes," Claire interrupted as she got louder and louder and started to walk towards Kyle.

"Yes, but I…" Kyle started to say as he backed up but was corned against the wall and she kept walking towards him getting madder and madder.

"How could you be so stupid," Claire yelled at Kyle as she stopped and stood not two inches from him.

"I'm so sorry Claire so sorry, but I put it in the washer as well as put stain remover on it.

It should be done in a coupe of minutes. With any luck it will be as good as new," Kyle said as hugged Claire saying he was sorry.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you, but it better be as good as new," said Claire as she hugged Kyle back.

Max entered his room to see Liz sitting on the bed, and it surprised Max when he saw that Liz was holding Zan in her arms. When he got closer he could tell that Zan was sleeping. Slowly Max crept over beside Liz and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey," Max whispered not wanting to wake Zan. Liz turned to look at Max and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey," said Liz as her voice cracked.

"What is the matter," asked Max careful not to make Liz feel even worse.

"Nothing," said Liz plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Liz, what is the matter," asked Max as he put his hand on her chin and pulled up so that she would look at him.

"Why does everybody always ask me that," said Liz as she swatted his hand off of her and jumped up from the bed, "People always ask me that and I give them an answer but they keep asking."

"Well, maybe it's because you always say the same answer, nothing," said Max as Liz handed Zan to him.

"I would think that that would make you stop asking," Liz said as she walked out the bedroom door.

Isabel, Michael, Cassie, and Piper jumped into the van and Michael froze in his seat. It would great to see civilization. The first thing Kyle noticed was the fact that they were all woman and all the woman were between 40 and 80. Kyle though it was strange but he was just happy to see women. Piper tugged on Michael's shirt sleeve.

"Are we going or What? " asked Piper popping off.

"Piper, behave or else," said Isabel.

"Sorry" said Piper not wanting to test her aunt.

"We're going," said Michael smiling, but distracted at the same time.

"Is something wrong?," asked Isabel.

"Fine," said Michael as he started the van, and began to drive.

Chapter 3

Michael had gotten to drive in the end, and they were well on they're way to town, when he felt his heart sink. It got hard to breathe, and with out a second thought he turned around.

"Michael, what's wrong?" asked Isabel as she saw pure terror on Michael's face.

Liz was the only word he could get out as he raced back to the house. As soon as they got back, Michael slammed the van into park and he jumped out. Isabel stayed behind with the girls as Michael ran into the house. Without a thought he ran to the kitchen and there she was on the floor. Quickly Michael went and scooped her up, and his heart beat slowed a bit when he felt her heart as well as the babies'. Carefully Michael made his way to the stairs, and took her upstairs to Max's room. Not wanting to waste time Michael kicked the door in.

"What's going on?" asked Max as he turned to see Michael after putting Zan in the old cradle.

"I don't know I found her in the kitchen," said Michael putting Liz on the bed, and not wanting to tell Max the whole truth.

Michael knew the truth could spell big trouble, so he stepped away as Max waved his hand over her.

"She's okay for now," said Max as he sat down next to her.

Soon a crowd gathered at the door, and Max waved Michael over having him sit with Liz while he dealt with everyone. Gently Michael took Liz's hand in his as a single tear fell down his face. Suddenly Michael felt Liz squeeze his hand, and it was like she was trying to tell him she'd be okay. At this point Michael would take whatever he could get because he needed that shred of hope. Before Michael knew it Claire had set up a wash basin filled with water, and wash cloth doing compresses for Liz. Meanwhile, Michael waited for Max to return to Liz's side, but he didn't. Looking over by the doorway Michael, and saw everyone had left. He could hear soft sobs as he let go of Liz's hand he left her side, and went towards the sound. Looking around to find Max on the floor, and something went off in Michael. Grabbing Max's shirt Michael jerking him up onto his feet before he knew what was going on.

"Liz is in there, and she needs you. You got me," said Michael as he slapped Max in the face.

"You're right. I'm sorry," said Max as he straitened up.

"Don't be sorry just take care of her," said Michael as he let him go.

Walking away Michael went down stairs and took Piper and Cassie in his arms, rocking them. Michael didn't know what to tell them, and all he could do was hold them. After a while both Piper and Cassie had cried their selves to sleep soaking spots of the couch. At least he had them, Michael didn't know what he would do if he didn't have them to take care of.

"Michael," came Isabel's voice, and Michael turned to see her.

"Huh," said Michael.

"Let's put them in bed," said Isabel.

"Yeah," said Michael as he let Isabel take Cassie.

Carefully, Michael got up not wanting to wake Piper, and they went up stairs putting the girls in their beds. Then Isabel followed Michael, and they both sat across the hall from Max's room. Max had fixed the door since he had left.

"She'll be okay," said Isabel bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm scared," said Michael with a tremble in his voice.

"I know, but she loves you," said Isabel as she watched Michael get flustered.

"You said she," stuttered Michael in confusion.

"I'm not blind, dear brother. Although you might wish I was, and you love her." said Isabel.

"Liz wants to make things work with Max," said Michael.

"I know she does," said Isabel.

"I can't lose her, Izzy," said Michael as two tears fell down his face.

"You won't," said Isabel taking Michael's hand in hers.

She had never seen Michael like this and it scared her more than anything else in the world.

"I don't know. Liz is the rock in this group. I'm a fake and fraud," said Michael.

"No! You are so much stronger than you realize. You might be a pain in the butt, but you care just like Liz does. You don't say it as much, but I know you well, little brother." said Isabel.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Michael as he smiled a small smile for her sake.

"Well it's my job as your sister, as yours is as my brother, to be a pain," said Isabel giving him a gentle shove.

"Yeah, well I'll be sure to get back on top of things as soon as this is over with," said Michael.

"Is that a threat or promise?" asked Isabel as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Both," said Michael as he ran his hands through his hair.

Suddenly they heard the door open, and they looked up to see Max in the doorway holding a fussy Zan.

"Michael, can you sit with Liz? I need to feed Zan," asked Max looking exhausted although it had only been a few hours since they had found Liz.

"Sure," said Michael standing up.

"Thanks," said Max as he left.

"I'm going to go help him," said Isabel before she followed behind Max.

Michael walked into the room shutting the door behind him, and he looked at Liz lying on the bed. Liz looked like an angel to him as he went and sat in the rocker by the bed. Carefully Michael took Liz's hand in his, and kissed it. In the silence Michael just starred at her, and prayed a million prayers as he sat there with her.

"Please don't leave me," pleaded Michael as tears fell from his eyes, and once again Liz weakly squeezed his hand telling him she was fighting.

Chapter 4

"What's the matter with Liz," Claire asked as she walked back and forth in her room.

Kyle was sitting on the bed watching Claire go back and forth.

"I don't know, but please calm down, Claire," said Kyle as he put his hand out for Claire to grab. He wanted her desperately to sit down and calm down.

"I hope she's fine. She has to be fine. She can't die. She can't. It's not possible. It's not right. Oh, please let her be fine," Claire said as she started to walk back and forth faster and faster.

"Claire, please sit down and calm down," begged Kyle as he grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her to sit down on the bed.

"Okay, okay," Claire said as she closed her eyes trying to calm down as Kyle looked at her.

"You okay? You're calmed down now?" asked Kyle as he continued to look at Claire as she kept her eyes closed.

Finally Claire opened her eyes after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine and all calmed down now," Claire said as she stared at Kyle smiling for his sake.

"Let's get out of here," Kyle said as he stood up and pulled Claire along with him.

"We can't just leave. Liz is in there fighting for her life," said Claire as she tried to get him to stop pulling her.

"Look," said Kyle as he put his hands on Claire's shoulders, "Claire, there is nothing that we can do. You're right she's fighting for her life. We can't fight that fight with her or for her. We can't do anything else for her right now."

"Okay," Claire said as Kyle kissed her on her forehead and started to pull her towards the living room. "Kyle, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, anywhere. Alright, we'll go to town and look around. Maybe we'll find something that Liz would like to have," Kyle said as he continued to pull Claire to the van.

Max sat on the couch holding Zan. He was feeding Zan a bottle of baby formula finally after rejecting many other brands Max had gotten. Max looked very worried and couldn't help but to think about whether or not Liz would really be okay. He had told Michael that she would be fine, but it's wasn't true was it? She wouldn't be the same if she made it and he knew. By the way Michael had looked at him and Liz he knew it too. Max was deep in thought so deep that he didn't notice Isabel walk into the room.

"Hey," said Isabel as she walked over by Max and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey," said Max half surprised.

"Are you doing okay," asked Isabel as she held Max's hand tight.

"I'm doing okay considering everything," said Max as he squeezed Isabel's hand.

"You know she's going to be fine," said Isabel trying to comfort Max.

"I just can't lose Liz, not like this," said Max as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh, you are not going to," Isabel said as she took Max in her arms and hugged him comforting.

"I just can't loose her," Max said

"She's going to be fine. You're not going to loose her," Isabel said trying to convince herself that Liz was going to be okay but also feeling guilty because Max loves Liz so much but Liz loved Michael.

Claire walked down the sidewalk. Kyle and Claire split up when they had gotten into town. She had wanted to look at as he called "girly" stuff and he wanted to look at so called "man" stuff. She was carrying a bag that had clothes and other things in it. She had spent around 40. She walked up to a square that had picnic tables all over and little stands with food in them. It was like a food court except it was outside.

She looked around to find Kyle. This was the place in which they had agreed to meet. Then she saw him. He was bent over a counter talking to a woman. She was beautiful. She had brunette hair, blue eyes, and a great body. She looked as though she was twenty at the oldest but Claire knew she was at least thirty. They were smiling and laughing. Then the woman reached over the counter and kissed Kyle on the cheek. Claire was shocked and mad and jealous all at the same time. She just walked off not wanting to see where all of this was going and not able to look at the woman without feeling like she was going to through up.

Claire and Kyle walked into the hotel. They had driven back in silence. Claire had felt like she wanted to scream and hit Kyle but she held back.

"Claire, what's the matter," Kyle said as they walked into the living room. Claire just kept walking until she was in her room as Kyle followed not far behind.

"Please, close the door," Claire said as she put her hands on her hips and circled around in her room.

"Okay," Kyle said as he closed the door.

Claire went over beside Kyle and when he finished closing the door she smacked him really hard on the face.

"What was that for," asked Kyle as he put his hand to his face where Claire had smacked him for it hurt really bad.

"That was for that girl in town," Claire said as she got madder and madder.

"Wait, you mean Kyla," asked Kyle.

"Yes, Kyla! If that is her name," Claire said angry.

"We were just talking," Kyle said trying to get Claire to calm down.

"I don't wait to hear your excuses. We're done," yelled Claire at Kyle, but inside guilt for leaving Liz was eating her alive.

"But…"Kyle began to say.

"We're done. That's it. It's final. Now, get out," Claire said to Kyle. Kyle gave up trying to explain everything and just left the room.

When Kyle was gone Claire laid down on the bed and cried


	8. Roswell Season 4 Episode 8

Roswell Season 4 Episode 8

By Shelby and Bianca

Chapter 1

Waking up, Michael felt pain in his back, and when he opened his eye he discovered he had slept slumped over half in the rocker, and half on the bed still holding Liz's hand. Letting go of her hand Michael sat up, and leant against the rocker. She looked worse than ever, but he couldn't do anything. Then he noticed the two little persons lying next to her. Cassie's face was covered in tears, and Piper seemed so strong, making Michael smile with pride. Looking around, Michael spotted Max asleep on the floor with Maria next to him holding his hand. They looked so comfortable together, and Michael was glad he had someone to lean on. Suddenly Michael could hear muffled yelling, and Michael quietly got up going to the door. Slowly he opened the door, and made his way downstairs where the yelling seemed to becoming from.

"You don't get it," yelled Claire as Michael entered the living room.

"What is going on?" asked Michael in a don't mess with me tone.

"Nothing," said Claire as she ran out of the room in tears.

"Take care of this, or I will. You don't want me to do that," said Michael.

"I..." said Kyle.

"I… nothing! Fix it now!" said Michael sternly, and with that Kyle ran like a scared rabbit.

Too angry to go back upstairs, Michael went to the kitchen and began to cook some scrambled eggs for everybody. As he look around he spotted a spice rack, and got a few that didn't smell funny to put in to flavor the eggs. One by one Michael added a little of this and that as well as good heap of cayenne pepper. Everyone had a liking of the spicy as of lately except for Maria, but she could fix her own.

"What smells so good," asked Isabel groggily, as she came into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Just eggs," said Michael as he got a plate, and dished up a helping of eggs.

"Thanks" said Isabel as Michael handed her the plate.

"You are welcome," said Michael as got himself a plate, and got himself some food.

Next he fished out two forks handing one to Isabel, and one for himself. Isabel starting eating as they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"If you weren't in L-O-V-E and not my brother I would-oh forget it, that's just gross. I won't even go there," said Isabel.

Michael took a couple of bits of his food as Max, and Maria came into the living room, and got awkward letting go of each others hands.

"Food in the kitchen," said Isabel suspicious of the two very much so.

"I'm going to go check on Zan," said Max looking like he was as guilty as sin, and left shoving his hands in his back pockets.

"Food huh? Good! That's good!" said Maria acting as guilty as Max, and went straight for the kitchen.

"It's Spicy," said Michael yelling towards the kitchen.

"They are acting like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar," said Isabel as she took another bite.

"I have enough to worry about without worrying about those two," said Michael and he ate a couple more bites.

"Yeah, but Max has never really had anything to hide from us," said Isabel more interested than ever in what Max was doing.

"Daddy," came the voices of Cassie, and Piper coming into the living room. They came, and cuddled up next to Michael. Before he knew it his food disappeared from his plate courtesy of his daughters.

"Hungry?" asked Michael.

"No," said Piper and Cassie together looking innocent as they could be batting their eyes.

"If you were home would this work?" asked Michael giving his one of a kind smirk.

"No, Sir," said Cassie.

"Cassie," said Piper with outrage, because her sister gave her up.

"I'm glad cause it wasn't working. Why don't you two go play with Lexie? Be careful, and don't go too far from the hotel," said Michael.

"Okay," said Cassie.

"Dad, you have to chill. We have done so much stuff on our own since we were five," said Piper.

"Let me be a little of a worrywart would ya?" said Michael as he kissed Piper on the forehead.

"Sure, Dad," said Piper rolling her eyes.

"Take this plate in the kitchen," said Michael as he hand Cassie the plate.

"Scoot girl," said Isabel getting up, and leaving with the girls.

"It's now never," said Michael as he got off the couch, and made his way upstairs.

He made a b-line for Zan's room, and went in to see Max put Zan in the cradle. In his heart Liz would hate this because she loved this little boy more than words could tell.

"Michael," said Max, as Michael shut the door.

"You listen to me. I'm not going to yell or get upset for Zan's sake. I don't care what is going on. Liz is what is important, that's it, and she needs you. I don't care what you have going on, you put her first. She has to be first do you hear me, and if I see any different. I will make you hurt if you hurt her. She is important to Cassie, and Piper, and they are my world," said Michael.

"I will I promise," said Max looking afraid, and then they both heard a muffled sob.

Before Michael could turn around, and open the door they could hear someone run down the stairs.

"Don't you dare go after her. She'll be back in time," said Michael.

"I'm going to go sit with Liz. Can you?" asked Max.

"I'll sit with Zan," said Michael.

"Thanks," said Max going to leave.

"Don't or else. Do you get me," said Michael grabbing Max by the arm.

"I won't," said Max and Michael let him go.

"Good," said Michael as Max left. Quietly Michael went over and picked up Zan cradling him close.

Chapter 2

Claire sat on her bed in her bedroom. She was reading a book. It was called Gossip Girl. She had gotten it for her birthday last year from her boyfriend. He had known that she liked books about teenagers and their realistic problems with school, boys, and appearances. She loved how it was so realistic. The things that happen in the book happen in life all the time and reading the book gives you an insight to what the other person is thinking. She was already three fourths of the way through the book and she had just started it an hour and a half ago. She was mad at Kyle but sad at the same time because they had just had a big argument about their stupid relationship and Liz is in her room dying. Reading helped Claire get away from it all, all the sadness, all the hurt and pain, all the madness of everything. She was so into her book that she didn't notice the body at her door staring at her.

"Claire," came Kyle's voice from behind the door.

Claire turned around and didn't realize that it was Kyle until he opened the door all the way because the door had only been open half way.

"What do you want," Claire asked frowning after she realized that it was Kyle.

"Can we talk? Please," Kyle said.

"No," Claire said not feeling like talking.

"Come on, please, Claire," Kyle said with a puppy dog face.

"What do you want to talk about," Claire asked knowing that she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Let's see, what about why you went bonkers on me for no reason. And then again today," Kyle said as he

walked into the room closing the door.

Michael walked into Liz's room and saw Max sitting next to Liz. He looked tired. He held Liz's hand in his and looked about ready to cry. Michael walked in and sat down on the other side of Liz. As he looked at her it looked she like she was weathering away. There was nothing that he could do about it; he couldn't save her. No mater how much he wanted to he couldn't fight the fight for her. She had to be strong because this fight was hers alone. She had to win, but by the looks of it Michael guessed that she was losing that fight. The look in Max's eyes told Michael the story and he could see that this was killing him as well.

"Hey, can I talk to you," said Michael to Max putting his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Sure," said Max as they both got up and walked over by the entry way.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Michael.

"It's okay," said Max.

"No, no it's not. I was just really stressed out. It's really hard seeing her like this and knowing that there is a possibility that she won't even make," said Michael, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm worried and stressed out too," said Max as he hugged Michael trying to reassure Michael and even himself that Liz was going to be alright.

Kyle sat on the bed next to Claire. Claire looked like she was about ready to cry.  
"Look, I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I'm just going through a hard time with Liz being sick. I mean we don't even know if she's going to be okay. She could die and she's not getting any better from what I can tell," said Claire trying to explain her actions.

"But that isn't it? Is it," Kyle said looking in Claire's eyes.

"It's just I refuse to have this happen again," said Claire in tears.

"Have what happen again," asked Kyle trying to understand but not quite getting what she was saying.

Kyle gave her a few seconds to answer but she didn't. When she didn't answer he asked her again, "Have what happen?"

"Be cheated on," said Claire now crying.

"What," asked Kyle grabbing Claire in his arms trying to comfort her.

"The last boyfriend I had. We were together for a year. We were so happy. We had plans to get married and have a great life together. We even moved in together, how stupid does that sound? We lived in a little apartment with only a limited amount of furniture but it was home and we loved it. Then one day I came home early from school the day of my graduation and found him in bed with my best friend. I isolated myself from everyone around me and left town," sobbing Claire barely getting her words out.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, so sorry," said Kyle holding Claire close.

"I just refuse to get hurt like that again. I can't handle something like that again. I'm sorry," said Claire straightening up and sitting up next to Kyle.

"You have no reason to be sorry. Look, I will never do that to you," said Kyle.

"I know," said Claire as Kyle kissed her on the forehead.

Michael sat next Liz. He held her hand in his. He was bent over resting his head on the bed next to Liz, with tears in his eyes. He had been crying the most today then he had ever in his life. Isabel and Max stood at the door. They were looking at Michael and Liz. They both had sad looks on their faces.

"This has been taking it out of him a lot," said Isabel looking at Max.

"This is taking it out of all of us," Max said still not looking at Isabel but staring at Liz and Michael.

"Even lying in that bed she is still beautiful," Isabel said as she turned her attention back to Liz and Michael.

"Well take a good look. This is probably the last time you'll get to see her," Max said in tears as he slowly turned around and walked away.

"Hey," Isabel said as she grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving, "She's going to be fine."

"I wish I could believe that," Max said as he yanked his arm free and walked out of the doorway and down the hall.

Chapter 3

Later that night Michael came downstairs to see Max standing at the front door with it wide open.

"Max," said Michael as he reached the final step.

"She hasn't come back. I'm worried like I would for any of you," said Max defending himself.

"Maybe," said Michael.

"You don't know how much I feel responsible for you all. I take it on myself, but," said Max trailing off.

"It gets heavy," said Michael finishing Max's thought.

"Yes, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. This crazy and dysfunctional family is the one constant in my life. I might seem overbearing at times," said Max.

"It's because you care," said Michael and for the first time he didn't envy Max over taking on the weight of their family's world.

"Sit with Liz?" asked Max.

"Of course," said Michael, and he headed back upstairs forgetting the reason he went down.

First Michael went to the girl's room and popped in checking on them. Then Michael found himself popping in on Isabel, and then on Claire. Michael was greeted by the sight of Kyle holding a sleeping Claire who had been obviously crying.

"She's okay," said Kyle and Michael closed the door, and went to Max's room.

For a moment Michael stood in the open door afraid of what await him, and then he made his way to her side. Sitting down in the rocker Michael turned on a light, so he could see her. Since he had last seen her some of her color had came back, and her breathing had evened out a bit. It was long from a spark of hope, but Michael couldn't help but hope. More than ever he needed something to hold on to for his daughters more than anything. Gently Michael placed his hand on her stomach and he felt their children still going strong. In his heart he could feel they were just as stubborn as their parents. He had to believe that she would come back someday.

"You can't leave me here with them. I'm not cut out to be a parent. You know what to do, I don't. You've got to stop me from duct taping their diapers. You have to make sure I put the diapers on the right way. You have to make sure I don't screw this up," said Michael taking his hand off her stomach where she had a small bump, and took her hand in his.

Waking Michael found himself in the rocker, and looking to the window it was pouring outside. Getting up and going to the window Michael knew it was bad out there. Someone would have to go after Maria sooner or later. She was somewhere sulking because she thought she was in the clear. By the time someone found her she'd be soaked to the bone because she wasn't going to do the sensible thing. That was Maria for you in true Deluca fashion leaving people to wait on her.

"Daddy," came a small voice, and Michael turned around to see Cassie.

"Cassie, what is it?" asked Michael.

"Can I sit with Mommy?" asked Cassie.

"How about you go get your Little Mermaid book? We'll read to your mom," said Michael.

"Yeah," said Cassie running off. Sighing Michael went and sat down in the rocker again.

"Liz," said Michael softly.

"Daddy, here it is," said Cassie running in and jump up on his lap handing him the book.

"Ready?" asked Michael as he opened the book.

"Yes," said Cassie.

"Long ago there lived a Sea King in a coral palace that was very deep at the bottom of a sea. He had six mermaid daughters. While the five of his them were very happy, the youngest of the princess was unhappy. She did not smile even once," said Michael.

"The Little Mermaid loved the world above the sea. She often swam to the surface of the sea and stared at the brilliant blue sky, the luminous yellow sun and the green trees of the distant land. She used to feel sad when the time to go back home came. She felt that without the wonders of the earth and sky, she could never be happy," said Cassie jumping in.

"Beautiful fish, waving plant fronds, shells of various sizes and shapes and many other wondrous things of the sea, failed to satisfy her. Not even the amusing stories told by her father or the funny tricks of her sisters could make her happy or extract a smile," said Michael.

"In the middle of a night, the Little Mermaid left her home and came to the surface, secretly. In the dark and stormy night, the wind wailed and the high waves crashed wildly against the rocks on the shore. A flash of lightning threw light on a ship rolling and pitching on the high seas. Beside the ship a young man was signaling for help," said Cassie.

"Michael," came Max's voice, and Michael looked up from the book nodding his head.

"Cassie can you finish for us both," asked Michael.

"Yes," said Cassie, and Michael got up setting Cassie in the rocker.

"Okay," said Michael as he shut the door behind him after they went into the hall.

"I have to go after her," said Max.

"I know just be careful out there. I need you here safe and sound," said Michael.

"I know," said Max as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't let any one see you leave I need them to think everything is okay. There is too much going wrong

that we don't need to add to it okay," said Michael.

"Sure. It's kind of weird you being the rational one," said Max.

"I know. We can laugh and I'll do something stupid later, just go," said Michael.

"Okay," said Max and he left. Michael sunk to the floor, and ran his hands through his hair. In a minute he

had to go back in that room like everything was okay for his daughter.

Chapter 4

Max walked out the door into the pouring rain, but he didn't care. He needed to find Maria, but it wasn't just that he had to find her. Maria looked really upset and he knew exactly why.

(She wasn't just upset that Michael was yelling at me. It wasn't what Michael said about her but he didn't actually say it directly pointed at her. Anyone could tell he was talking about her. She was upset over what is happening to Liz. Also she was upset that she had made a play for her best friend's husband, and she wasn't getting all the attention she needed. Who knew?)

Max knew it didn't matter what her problem was because he had to find her before she got hypothermia or worse. She could yell at him later about what was wrong when he found her.

Michael sat beside Liz holding her hand in his and leaned over their hands resting them on his forehead. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours but actually had only been a few minutes. After a few minutes more Michael lifted his head and looked at Liz. Gently he took his hand and rubbed it on her cheek. Then as he moved his hand up her face he stopped dead in his tracks almost right beside her eye. He slowly stood up off of his chair and hovered over Liz. He put his hand to her forehead and left it there for a few seconds and then he quickly took his hand off of her forehead. He got a really worried but shocked look on his face and he turned around really fast. He headed out the door of the bedroom.

Max walked outside around the hotel he had been walking for about 15 minutes in the cold. He was already freezing, so he cold only imagine how Maria was feeling. She would probably already have hypothermia when he found her, if he found her. Then he walked up a hill and saw a tree. It was a beautiful tree with dark green leaves waving from the wind and with little flowers surrounding the tree. Then next to the tree is a stump. In the distance Max could see a small figure on the stump, but couldn't make out her face still, he knew it was Maria. As Max slowly walked forward making sure not to make any sort of sound. There was no way he wanted to tip her off that he was until he was close enough that she couldn't just run away. The rain started to let up and the sun came out. When the sun came out it came out in the direction that Maria was sitting so that she had to turn around. When she turned around Max knew he had been made because she got up off the stump and started to walk backwards. Max could see that she had been crying, so he slowly approached her as she continued to back up with each step he took.

"What's wrong?" Max asked carefully.

"Please, just leave me alone, please," Maria said as she shook her head and then slowly turned and ran away.

"Hey, wait," Max yelled after her but it was too late she was already out of sight down a hill. Max sighed now that she knew he was looking for her it was no use anymore to look for her.

Michael rushed out of the bedroom and slid down the pole of the stairs. He was trying to get downstairs with everybody as soon as possible. When he got very close to the bottom of the stairs he was fairly sure that he would be able to get the bottom without making a complete fool of himself but when he reached the very bottom of the stairs he lost his balance and fell over. He tumbled and rolled a couple of times but managed to make himself stand up. When Claire saw this she rushed over to Michael's side as soon as she possibly could. She was amazed at how many tumbles he had done but still managed to stand at the end of it all.

"Are you… how… how'd you do that," Claire asked as she looked at Michael in amazement.

"It's easy. You just have to…," Michael said pausing as Claire looked at him for the rest of the answer.

"You know, you just have to… You know what? I have not one clue how I did it," Michael continued

saying as Isabel rushed into the room.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking," Isabel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And that reminds me, I have some very bad news," Michael said walking into the living room.

Max had run after Maria but after a while he saw no point in doing so.

(When she wanted to be found she would be because Michael and she were the two who could vanish without a trace. At least it isn't raining anymore, so she wouldn't be getting hypothermia anytime soon. She is going to be just fine.)

Max was now walking slowly back to the hotel feeling sad that he couldn't get her to come home with him.

Isabel, Claire, Kyle, and Michael were sitting around the living room. Michael sat unevenly on the sofa couch as he began to explain their problem.

"She now has a fever," Michael said looking sad.

"Well what would a small fever have to do with this big bad news? She already had a fever," Kyle said.

"Her fever has gotten worse. She's dying and we can't do anything about it," Michael said saddened by his own words.

"But she can fight this, right?" Kyle said.

"Yes, she has to fight it. It's the only way for her to survive but right now she is losing the fight and I have a feeling the tide isn't going to turn," Michael almost in tears as everyone around him came to the realization that Liz is going to die.

Maria was walking around on the grass she was just thinking about everything. Then she heard a sound like a leave crackle. Then all of a sudden someone pulled her from behind with great force and everything went dark.


	9. Roswell Season 4 Episode 9

Season 4 Episode 9

By Bianca and Shelby

Chapter 1

Weeks had passed and everyone had taken turns sitting with her even the girls. It had been almost a month of ups and downs for Liz, and Michael took the morning hours once again. Gently Michael swatted Lexie off the end of the bed, and he sat down on the bed beginning to bend her legs for exercise.

"Morning," said Michael as he went on to her arms.

"Michael," said Liz weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Liz, say it again," said Michael.

"Michael," said Liz as she saw the smile on his face.

"How are you?" asked Michael.

"Weak, but okay I guess," said Liz stuttering.

"You scared us all, Parker," said Michael.

"Sorry about that, but if it comes with bedside service it's worth it," said Liz.

"Rest while I tell everyone you are awake," said Michael wanting to jump up and down. Slowly Liz nodded her head as Michael let her go, and left her side. Quickly Michael ran downstairs where everyone was camped out in the living room, so they would all be together if Liz needed them.

"Liz is awake," said Michael.

"Involuntary movement is normal," said Max knowing Michael was mistaken like he had when she opened her eyes a week ago.

"She said my name, and talked to me," said Michael causing everyone to hold their breath.

"Michael," said Max sympathetically as he wanted to believe. That was the last straw for Michael, and he grabbed Max by the shirt.

"You'll see," said Michael as he dragged Max upstairs, and then shoved him in the room. When Max got a look at Liz he wasn't sure yet.

"Liz," said Max.

"Two men in one day I'm one lucky girl," said Liz, and with that Max went to her side in tears.

"I'm sorry Michael," said Max looking back at Michael as the tears stained his cheeks.

"I know," said Michael as he left them alone. Going back downstairs Michael went outside, and walked down the old path Liz liked. More than anything he wanted to be by his wife's side. Wife? That's what he thought of her even though Max had married her in this time. Looking up Michael saw the old tree Liz enjoyed so much, and he took a seat on the branch. It felt familiar like he had sat on a tree somewhere, but he couldn't remember when or where. Trying to remember, Michael closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, and come on, Boy," came a voice Michael had never heard before. Opening his eyes Michael stood up from the tree he sat on and followed the man into a castle. Soon they were standing outside what looked like bedchambers in a castle with an older man who looked like him although was aged severely.

"Sorry," said Michael not knowing what to say.

"Your wife isn't the first woman to bring life into this world. After she got in control of the extra power it was all down hill from there. Two weeks with her asleep trying to get control, you were a nightmare," said the old man sounding like Michael when he was telling someone what was what. Michael started pacing the floor as he waited because he knew in this time there was no way he was getting in there especially when he noticed the soldiers. Time seemed to creep by slowly, and as it started to drive him crazy. He wasn't even a father yet, and his mind was going a mile a minute. He hadn't even processed the information he had been told when he heard a small frail cry stopped him in his tracks. Not stopping to think he went into the room to see Kendrella on the bed with a baby by her.

"You have a daughter your majesty," said an older woman servant. Michael didn't say a word as he went to her side, and sat next to her.

"Hi," said Michael softly as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hi," said Kendrella. There seemed to be something so mystical about this moment, and Michael knew no matter how long he lived he would never forget this moment. Kendrella looked beautiful, and Michael could see this glow about her. It was like time stopped in that moment and nothing else mattered except for being here with his wife and daughter. Bending down Michael kissed his wife and daughter on the forehead. Looking at his daughter he saw she had a mess of dirty blonde hair, and she looked like she was smiling. As Michael shifted his gaze back to Kendrella he noticed she was fast asleep. Peace and contentment washed over Kendrella's face, and Michael was glad she was okay. After weeks of not knowing if Liz was going to be okay she was okay, and he was remembering bits of the past.

"Michael," came Max's voice and Michael blinked seeing he was once again sitting on the tree.

"Huh?" said Michael as he noticed it was getting dark.

"Liz wants to see you," said Max.

"Alright," said Michael standing up and walking back to the house. Surprisingly Max stayed behind, and Michael waited for him for a minute or two. Then Michael went inside he noticed everyone was in the living room except for Maria and Claire and he went on upstairs stopping at Max's room. He stood there sometime before he grabbed the handle and turned it opening the door. His eyes went strait to Liz who was sitting up in bed, and he went to her side.

"Hi," said Michael.

"Hi," said Liz.

"Feeling better?" asked Michael.

"Yeah except for feeling a little fat," said Liz as she put her hand on the small bump.

"You changed a bit in the time you slept away," said Michael teasing her.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Whoa," said Liz speaking softly as she felt a kick.

"What?" asked Michael.

"It's okay," said Liz as she took his hand, and placed it on her stomach.

"Is that?" asked Michael as he felt a strong kick.

"Yep," said Liz as they both smiled ear to ear.

Chapter 2

Claire had been in town all morning. She had spent most of her time in town trying to figure out where Maria had gone or been taken. Maria had been missing for almost a month and they were all really worried. They knew that Maria would have come back, so something must have happened to her. Someone could've have taken her; someone that knew that there was some thing funny about Max, Michael, and Isabel. From Claire's understanding and what they had told her there were people out there wanting to expose Max, Michael, and Isabel. Nothing had ever been said about what exactly they had done or how far they would go. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect them to sink so low as to kidnap some one. Now she was going around town asking any one that would listen or answer if they had seen her.

She walked up an older woman around the age of forty five wearing a red sweater with blue jeans that had a butterfly on the left leg made of rhinestones. The older woman was just sitting on a bench in the middle of town square. When Claire walked up to her it blocked the sunlight from the older woman's eyes and she looked pleased to have the sun out of her eyes.

"Hi," Claire said in the sweetest voice and with the sweetest smile that she could come up with.

"Hi," the older woman said.

"My name is Claire," said Claire.

"It's Kelly. and you're not from around her are you?" the older woman said.

"No, I'm not. Some friends and I moved in on the outskirts of the town. One of my friends has gone missing and I was wondering if you have seen her," Claire said not very hopeful that this lady would know where Maria is.

"Well, what does she look like? Maybe I can help," Kelly said with a big smile.

"Well, she's about five foot four with long blonde hair that goes down to her back," Claire said. As Claire listed things about Maria she could see the older woman's face light up.

"Yeah, I saw that girl. I was walking from my store out to town center when I saw a van pull up. A guy in a black mop of a hair pulled a her into a van and it looked like they were headed to the old warehouses. Keller district is the only part of town we have warehouses," Kelly said smiling and happy that she could help.

"Do you happen to know which warehouse that someone would have an intrest in," Claire said looking half happy but on the other side very worried that they might be too late.

Liz had been lying in the bed for weeks and wanted to get out of bed out of that room. She was tired of the same view. She was stiff since she had been laying there for almost a month. She slowly lifted herself off of the bed and made her way to the hallway. She was already half way down the stairs before any one realized that she was up and walking. When Isabel saw Liz on the stairs walking down them she immediately got up and went over to help her.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed," Isabel said rushing over to Liz.

"What's she supposed to do? Stay in that bed for the rest of her life," Kyle said walking up behind Isabel.

"I'm just tired of lying in that bed all day. I need to get up and walk around. If I don't I won't be able to walk ever again," Liz said.

"And what would be so wrong about that?" Kyle said making everyone look at him.

"What? You wouldn't ever have to do any thing. You could get people to do stuff for you," Kyle said as Liz and Isabel just smiled wide and laughed.

"Where is Maria? I haven't seen her in weeks," Liz asked as Isabel's smile vanished.

"Maria is missing. She ran off and we can't find her," Isabel said as Liz looked very sad and worried.

"But you know what? We're going to enjoy today. No sad stuff. Not today. Come on let's watch some TV or play some video games," Kyle said as he put his arm around Liz and pulled her into the living room.

Liz, Isabel, and Kyle were crowded around the living room TV. Liz and Kyle were playing a two player video game.

"Ohhhhhhhh, No," Kyle screamed as Max and Michael walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Michael asked as he went to sit by Liz.

"I'm just kicking Kyle's but at Halo 3," Liz said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, you just got lucky," Kyle said.

"Oh, yeah right, I kicked your but," Liz said.

"Fine, whatever you say… rematch," Kyle said as both he and Liz grabbed for the controls.

Claire burst into the living room saying, "I found out where Maria is."

"What," Michael said getting up off of the couch walking towards Claire.

"Some one saw a guy drag a girl matching Maria's description out of a van into a ware house," Claire said happy. Michael gave Max and Kyle a glance and Max and Kyle got off the couch and started walking towards the door. Michael grabbed Claire and headed towards the door too.

"We'll be back later," Michael said as they walked out the door and Isabel looked at Liz.

Michael, Max, Kyle, and Claire piled out of the van. "Where did she say she saw them?" Michael asked.

"She said it was one of three places," Claire said.

"So we have three places to look at," Kyle said.

"We'll split up, now where are these ware house," Max said.

"One is on Tey lane, another is on Jack lane, and the last one is on Alexander road," Claire said as Michael went to the back of the van and pulled out a case.

"Kyle you'll take Tey lane. Max you'll take Jack lane. And I'll take Alexander Road," Michael said with the case sitting down on the ground by his side.

"What about me," Claire asked.

"You'll stay here in the van," Michael said.

"Uh, guys I don't know if it's just me but what are we going to use for self defense. I mean I don't think our fists are going to do any good when a guy is standing twenty feet away with a gun pointed at us," Kyle said.

"And that's why we have these," Michael said as he picked up the case and opened it. There were four 9mm guns lying in it.

Max walked into a ware house. It was dark and empty very empty. There was no sign of Maria. This wasn't the right war house.

Kyle was standing out side of a ware house that had the letters T and M on the front of it. He slowly opened the door and went inside with the gun in his right hand. He fumbled a flashlight out of his pocket and looked around the warehouse. There were boxes every where but no sign of Maria or any one else. "I sure hope Max and Michael are having better luck at this.

Michael walked into a ware house that was completely empty there was nothing in it. There all of a sudden he felt a pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground where everything went black.

Chapter 3

"Where are Michael and Maria?" asked Liz as soon as Max and Kyle entered the house because something inside her was screaming that something was wrong.

"We don't know. When Michael didn't show up we went to the warehouse he went to," said Max.

"Tell me," said Liz trying not to let herself cry.

"There was nothing there," said Max solemnly.

"No. No, I can't accept that. I have to find him," said Liz.

"You are just recovering," said Max as he reached out to touch her face.

"I don't care. If it was me Michael wouldn't stop no matter what," said Liz slapping his hand away, and Max could feel the electricity building in her hands.

"Michael wouldn't want you in any danger even if you're trying to save him," said Max trying to appeal to her rational side.

"I'm going after him, so get out of my way! Now !" said Liz as electricity sparks started to come off her.

"Please," begged Max.

"He was my husband, and I can't. I can't pretend I don't care anymore. If you ever loved me let me go. Don't make me hurt you. I don't know what I'm doing here," pleaded Liz.

"Be careful," said Max as he reluctantly let her go. As Liz walked out the door Max knew it was over, and it had been for sometime and it made his face fill with sadness.

Liz didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know exactly where they were going. It was already getting dark, but something urged her on. Michael was all she could think about, and she hoped he was okay. Their connection still seemed strong, and Liz leaned on it to keep her hope alive. The faith in their love kept her feet on solid ground, and it made her feel stable even when she felt her world would crumble at anytime.

It seemed like forever to her, but her ears tuned out the sounds of the woods. Then she could hear a strong heartbeat that she'd know anywhere Michael's. When she came to herself again Liz saw she was in front of an old castle ruins. There was something old and familiar that gave Liz a since of security. Walking through the door Liz was instantly in a grand ballroom, and she was dressed in a white gown. The room was crowded with people in dresses, and tuxedos. Suddenly Liz felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around to an older man dressed like a general with hair as white as snow.

"May your papa have this dance?" asked her father instantly knowing she was in the past.

"Yes," said Liz as he took her hand, and slipped his other arm around her waist.

"Rath is a wonderful man," said her father in a whisper.

"He has a good heart," said Liz.

"I won't always be here, but he'll take care of you for me," said her father.

"Papa," squeaked Liz as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are a brave soldier, and no matter what happens I will always be with you," said her father lifting her chin with his hand gently.

"Yes, Papa," said Liz as a tear escaped her eye.

"Don't cry, Moon Lily. Someone is waiting for you in the gardens," said her father.

"Yes, Papa," said Liz and she was on her way again.

Instantly Liz saw the room go from full of life to dead in a matter of seconds. Not wasting time Liz made her way through the castle.

"Ahhh!" came Michael's voice, and Liz ran with all her might.

"Where are the rest?" asked a man as Liz rounded the corner into a room.

"Never," said Michael and when Liz saw the blood something snapped.

"Let him go," said Liz as electricity rolled off of her.

"No way," said the man as he jerked Michael causing him to cry out in pain.

"I said off," said Liz and with a wave of the hand the man was slung into the wall.

"Liz," said Michael, but Liz went to the man.

"Leave, and if you come back. Don't come back or else," said Liz grabbing the trembling man and tossing him towards the door way.

Quickly Liz went to Michael's side, and waved her hand over his head healing the serious gash on his right temple.

"Liz," said Michael as Liz helped him up.

"Where's Maria?" asked Liz.

"She escaped not to long ago," said Michael.

"Hopefully she's at home," said Liz.

"Right," said Michael knowing they both needed to believe that more than anything else in the world.

"You okay?" asked Liz.

"I'm fine," said Michael as he dusted himself off.

"Good," said Liz as she waved her hand and the room was lit.

"Wow," said Michael as he saw the symbols on the wall, and something clicked with Liz like it had been locked away for years in her mind.

"The Imperial Queen will be born from the house of the Royal Moon Family. Her destiny will be forever intertwined with her true love from birth. Though born of separate planets and strangers until their wedding their love with be something forever remembered through time," said Liz as she read.

"An outsider from birth he will unite the planets with his Moon Princess. Gentle as the rain as well as beautiful as the Earth rose she will be full of grace and wisdom. The greatest treasure of the Earth, The Rose will be presented. This man is noble blood, and pure of heart. He has the wisdom of the History of his people. Two will try to take him as there own, but both will fail in the end." said Michael as he read the rest.

Neither knew how it was they knew what it read, but it looked as if they had been left clues to there past in other places than Roswell. They didn't know how long they stood there both in aw for what seemed like a long time.

"It was written right before my birth by people of Earth," said Liz remembering being told this many times a long ago.

Chapter 4

Liz walked in the door with Michael right be side her limping. Michael's arm was around Liz using her to support his body weight. They walked in to see everyone sitting around the living room except Cassie and Pipper who were in their bed room either sleeping or playing with toys. Surrounding the TV very worried. They were all very happy to see Liz and Michael but then they saw how beat up Michael was. They got up off of the couch and Claire and Isabel came over to Michael and helped him walk to the bed room. They had to walk up the stairs so Kyle helped. When they got up the stairs Claire and Isabel took Michael into his bed room and shut the door.

Liz walked down the steps and when she got to the bottom she turned around and looked up the stairs. She was wondering if Michael was going to be okay and why Maria wasn't back yet. She had left before Liz had even found Michael but then again Maria would probably get lost just walking through the town. She would probably be come tearing through that door at any moment. Liz looked at the door hoping that Maria would come strutting through the door but she never did. Then Liz turned her attention to the door to Michael's room wondering if she should go in or not. She stood there for a moment and then decided that she should just wait until they cleaned up Michael for her to go in to see him. When she turned around she noticed Max sitting on the couch looking at her. He must have been there the whole time. She walked over be side him and sat down. They needed to talk. They had needed to talk for weeks now but were afraid to. Now was the time to straighten things out

"Hey," Max said as Liz sat down next to him on the couch paying attention to her every move.

"Hi," Liz said nervous because she knew what was coming and she was positive that he did too.

"This isn't going to work is it," Max asked after a couple of minutes of silence, turning to look Liz straight in the eyes.

"I want it to," Liz said looking down at her hands. There was a long moment of silence then, "I just don't think it will," said Liz now looking Max in the eyes with tears in her own eyes.

"It's okay Liz. You have this whole other life that I have nothing to do with. It's okay that you have to go that way with your life. If this is how it's meant to be then so be it," Max said in tears.

"I know. I just hate the fact that I caused you so much pain back in Roswell. We went through so much. I know that you hate me right now," Liz said looking down towards the ground again. Max grabbed her by the chin and made her look up at him.

"I don't hate you. I never will. Even if I knew that this is how it would turn out I would still do everything the exact same," Max said rubbing Liz's check. Then they hugged for a few seconds and Liz headed up to see Michael.

Maria walked through the door to find Max and Kyle sitting on the couch. When Kyle and Max saw her they jumped off of the couch in case she needed help walking, but when they got over close to her they notice that she wasn't in that bad of shape. She had some scrapes on her arms and face. Then when they stood next to her they noticed that there was blood on the back of her head.

"Are you alright," Max asked her as he walked up to her but froze when he saw the blood on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maria replied quietly in her sweet voice. Then Max noticed Kyle walk behind Maria and so that he could look at the back of her head closer.

"I wouldn't go so far as saying "fine"," Kyle said carefully putting his hand up to her head to touch her wound.

"Kyle," said Max not wanting to hear that Maria wasn't alright.

"What?" said suddenly looking up at Max wondering what he meant by "Kyle" in that voice. Then Max gave him the look that he knew what it meant. "It's true. She's not fine. Have you seen this wound? It looks like she got knocked up side the head with a sledge hammer or something," said Kyle in a sarcastic way trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on, Maria, come sit down on the couch," Max said holding out his hand for her to grab for support and pointing to the couch with his other. Maria grabbed Max's hand and followed his direction to the couch.

Liz walked into the room to see Michael on the bed lying down and Claire and Isabel around him talking about who had done this to him. She walked up to the bed and suddenly Claire and Isabel stopped talking.

"Hey," Claire said as Liz came up to the bed and sat down on the ledge.

"Hey," Liz said smiling at the sight of Michael sitting up and well.

"We'll leave and let you guys have some time to your selves," Isabel said as she and Claire got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Liz," Michael said lying back down on the bed and looking up at her.

"Hey," Liz said smiling taking his hand in her's.

Claire and Isabel walked out of the room and down the steps to see Maria sitting on the couch in between Max and Kyle. They ran over to her and both of them hugged him so tight that she couldn't breath. They were all smiling.

"Do you have any idea who did this to you," Liz asked Michael.

"I have no clue but I do know one thing," Michael said looking up at Liz.

"What's that," Liz asked.

Liz and Michael walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to see everyone celebrating. When they saw Liz and Michael they froze and then everybody started hugging each other again. Then when they were done hugging they all froze waiting to here what Michael had to say.

"I have some bad news," Michael said.

"What is it," Maria asked looking at Michael straight in the eyes.

"Look I don't know who did this to us but they know where we are, so," Michael said.

"We have to leave," Isabel said finishing his sentence.


	10. Roswell Season 4 Episode 10

Episode 10

By Bianca

Author Notes: I'm writing this on my own now. I fully plan to keep this story up, but it might take a little longer than before. Also you will see the word days of labor in this episode, and it mean the days before one is to gives birth.

Chapter 1

Instantly Liz's feet crumbled from under her, and she landed on the couch as she was stunned. Although she knew it was coming it didn't make it any easier to take. Looking over to where Maria was being inconsolable even though Kyle was trying his best. Then looking to Claire who was calm, and it was like it was a everyday thing. Max started speaking but Liz couldn't hear a word of it. Watching him speak she knew that within ten minutes after he gave out the orders they'd be on their way.

"Liz, get the kids, and get them to the car," said Max as Liz finally heard something he said.

Getting up Liz headed upstairs not noticing Michael behind her. Getting to the girls room; Liz opened the door standing there.

"You okay?" asked Michael as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know. Physically, I'm fine, but other wise I don't know. Max said it was over," said Liz.

"How are you really?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine," said Liz and she walked into the room.

Gently Liz patted each girl awake.

"Mommy," questioned Piper as she sat up.

"Mommy," question Cassie right behind her sister in sitting up.

"You need to get one I can't live without item," said Liz as she went and got a dress, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Quickly Cassie went to a board in a corner popping it up, and taking her sphere out. Taking her dress Cassie changed keeping the sphere out of sight. On the other hand Piper got up and dressed first before getting her necklace her mother in the future had given her. It was a simple gold chain with a heart locket that didn't open. After grabbing some scrunchies, and a brush before Liz grabbing Piper pulling her hair into a ponytail. Then Liz got a hold of Cassie, and split Cassie's hair putting two French braids tying them off with the scrunches.

"Lexie," said Piper, and Lexie came running.

Gently Piper grasped the collar, and Lexie instantly became a kitten. Carefully Piper picked her up.

"Let's go get Zan," said Liz.

The bustle from downstairs was loud as Liz and the girls went down the hall to Zan's room. Standing in his crib Zan seemed to be almost waiting for them, and Liz scooped him up.

"Girls, grab hold of my shirt," said Liz and the girls did so.

Leaving Zan in his sleeper; Liz with the two girls hooked to her shirt headed downstairs and out to the car. Going to the right side and opened the door putting Zan in the car seat that was in the middle. Next Liz put Piper in the car and buckled her before shutting the door. Making her way over to the other side Liz opened the door, and got Cassie in buckling her. Shutting the door Liz went and got in the driver's seat waiting. Looking towards the van Liz saw Max and Kyle struggling to get Maria into the van. She was kicking, screaming, and swinging her arms. Then Max put his hand over her eyes, and then she was out like a light. He had forced her to sleep and Liz was relieved she could see Maria's chest moving up and down steadily.

"Parker," said Michael getting in the passenger's seat and shutting the door.

"Hi," said Liz.

"Kids are asleep," said Michael looking into the back.

"Good. It'll be easier for them that way," said Liz.

"Maria," asked Michael.

"Yeah, I'm just so worried. Some things that didn't make since so long ago seem more strange now," said Liz.

"Spill" said Michael.

"Maria's mom would keep Maria away from windows, and keep blinds closed all the time. There was never any pictures before her third birthday, but everything after that was ton of pictures for everything. Maria told stories of a place far from here maybe not of earth. A place of Ice that was so beautiful. When her mom caught her she'd tell her not to say such things. What if she isn't of Earth either? How did she survive for so long? How did she get to the hotel with that gash in her head?" asked Liz.

"I don't know, but on the road tell me what you remember being told," said Michael as he saw Max coming their way.

Turning to see Max coming Liz rolled down her window.

"We are going to head to Georgia," said Max.

"Okay we'll need to stop in the morning for breakfast, and get the kids out to stretch," said Liz.

"Okay, we can do that. Follow the van, and here is some jerky Claire made for the trip for snacking" said Max handing her a bag of jerky.

"Alright," said Liz handing the jerky to Michael.

"If you get tired just flash your lights and we'll pull over then you can switch with Michael," said Max.

Watching Max leave to go get in the van Liz rolled up her window and started the car. Not long before the van pulled out and Liz pulled out behind it. Going out to the main road Liz couldn't help, but look back in the rear view mirror for a moment. Soon enough they were on the highway, and on their way to Georgia.

"Start talking," said Michael.

"I remember the first story the clearest. A small girl no more than five years old wrapped in a fur wrapping was outside in the court yards of the castle Extorcia. Quickly she put on leather skates that had ice blue snowflakes on the side as she sat by the frozen lake. Watching for any sign of anyone as she got to her feet, and stepped out onto the ice. Gliding on the ice she stretched out one leg looking like a ballerina. Carefully she brought her leg up and grabbed the blade bringing it over her head." said Liz as began telling one tell that would lead to the next.

At that point Michael wish he hadn't asked, but to see her so happy as she told the tells he didn't mind so much.

Chapter 2

The sun came up, and Michael had fallen asleep soon after. Silence was nice to have for a while for Liz. Grabbing yet another stick of jerky Liz relished each bite. In her mind she knew this had to be her first craving. Looking ahead Liz saw the van pulling off onto an exit, and she followed in tow. It wasn't long before they pulled into a camp ground. Pulling up next to the van Liz killed the engine, and opened the door. Kyle and Claire were the first out dragging fish gear. Getting out Liz shut the door walking towards the lake in the opposite side of where Claire and Kyle went. Then something caught her eye it was Maria going into the woods. Following Liz wondered where Maria was going. There was this rich scent of flowers, and this bitter chill in the air that wasn't there before. Soon the summer scenery slowly change as she kept going turning to bare trees. Something cold and wet hit her feet through her sandals. Peering down Liz saw the snow, and although her feet were getting cold she pressed on. Soon Liz came to a clearing to see a lake that had steam coming off it making a thick fog on the lake only. Someone stood out on the water, and then there was this light coming from under the figure. Suddenly the light burst golden in color revealing Maria in a ice blue gown that hugged every curve as she was suspended above the water. Her eyes were closed with her face towards the sky, and then suddenly her head dropped. Instantly her eyes came open, and she started to walk towards Liz. Although it took Liz by surprise there was a gentleness in Maria that put her at ease. As Maria got a few feet from Liz she stopped. For a long time Maria stood there and Liz didn't know what to say or do. Something inside Liz told her she'd never forget this moment, or that her friend looked so different. There was a grace and elegance to Maria that had never been there before. An air of sophistication replaced Maria's quirky demeanor almost like looking at another person. Then Maria stretched out her hand for Liz, and Liz took her hand being instantly dressed in a white gown with a pearl chocker that had a gold crescent moon in the middle.

Gently Maria let her go and placed her hand on Liz's cheek. A small smile fringed with worry played on Maria's face.

"I can't run anymore," said Maria.

"From what?" asked Liz.

"From the past. From the future. From it all," said Maria.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" asked Liz.

"It is for now. I'm not fighting the remembering, and excepting my part in the future. It'll be okay," said Maria.

"Maria," said Liz in a quiet whisper.

"Time will pass, and we'll see one another again," said Maria.

"Okay," said Liz

"Through the day and through the fight.

No ships would sail through the night.

There would only be the morning light.

A haven within the wings of time we'd stay.

No doubt to have but time to play.

Time always on our side every day.

Fearing nothing for time is near.

Together again with time in joy of the past.

No tears to stain the cheeks of woe.

Standing in the test of time it's self.

A courage of men and woman to know. Remember," said Maria as she dropped her hand, and started to float away.

Sounds of a piano caused Liz to turn, and she was in a room only lit by a single lamp on a baby grand piano. A man of Asian descent in his early twenty's with hair as white as snow played a beautiful tune. For some reason Liz felt like she could trust him.

"She's protecting you," said the man not looking up.

"Why do you say that?" asked Liz.

"Cause I'm the other half of her heart," said the man as he instantly looked up connecting with Liz's eyes.

With that Liz could see the fire for Maria that was the passion of his love for her.

"Dyria," said Liz.

"Yes," said the man.

"I have to go," said Liz.

"You won't find her, but Dyria will find you. Dyria is counting on you to lose it. That's the one thing you can't do," said the man.

"How?" asked Liz.

"Before she was turned by Khivar she was my best friend since we were five till her seventeenth birthday," said the man.

"You loved her," said Liz almost questioning.

"I never had a sister. She was the closest thing I had to it, but I failed her when it counted," said the man turning back to the piano beginning to play a sad song.

In the next second Liz found herself outside the woods. Walking back to the others Liz shed a tear as she decided not to tell the others Maria was kidnapped. As she got close to the car Piper, and Cassie ran up to her hugging her.

"Hi babies," said Liz as her emotions got the best of her, and tears fell.

"Momma, why are you crying?" asked Cassie.

"I just love you so much," said Liz as she wiped away her tears as she saw Max coming their way.

"Girls, go get Kyle and Claire," said Max.

"Okay," said Cassie and Piper together and ran off.

"How are you" asked Max.

"Physically okay, but emotionally I don't know," said Liz.

"I know I feel the same," said Max.

"Maria is gone," said Liz.

"We won't find her this time will we," asked Max.

"No, we won't. She's facing the past and the future which is a scary thing," said Liz.

"I know what you mean," said Max.

"The dreams?" asked Liz.

"They're worse," said Max.

"Of your childhood?" asked Liz.

"No, the last battle with Khivar, but there is something that seems to be missing. I always black out for a second, and then I'm on the ground with Khivar standing near by laughing as I die," said Max.

Chapter 3

Back on the road Max's words haunted Liz so much she could see a wiry looking man with this evil look about him. The thing that was odd was it saddened her and broke her heart in a way she didn't understand. Trying to shake it off Liz grabbed a piece of jerky trying to eat the feeling away.

"Liz," said Michael from the driver's seat.

"Huh," said Liz as Michael broke through her thoughts.

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"What?" asked Liz nervous.

"Whatever has you in knots," said Michael.

"It really isn't my place," said Liz.

"Tell me what you can," said Michael.

"Khivar," said Liz.

"Khivar?" questioned Michael.

"In my mind I can see him, and I see the evil. I don't know why, but he breaks my heart in a way I don't understand. He grins like you can't forget, but I don't know what it is," said Liz.

"Just try to rest," said Michael.

"Don't tell anyone," begged Liz.

"Okay," said Michael.

"Thanks, I just want a chance to figure this out without the others sticking their noses in it" said Liz.

"It'll all work out," said Michael.

"Michael, are we ready for this?" asked Liz changing the subject.

"You are, but I'm not so sure," said Michael.

"It scares me," said Liz.

"You'll be a great mom," said Michael.

"Thanks," said Liz.

"You've kept us all together in the most difficult times in our lives," said Michael.

"You think?" asked Liz.

"I know, and these kids will be the luckiest kids alive having you," said Michael.

"They'll have one great dad too," said Liz.

"Yeah?" asked Michael.

"I do," said Liz.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" asked Michael.

"I was thinking that if we change what happened that maybe we should give the babies new names," said Liz.

"What were you thinking?" asked Michael.

"Faith Rose Guerin, and Hope Elizabeth Guerin," said Liz.

"I like that," said Michael.

"Good cause I need to get some sleep. That is if your children will let me," said Liz.

"They're mine when there acting up, but I guess there yours when their good," said Michael.

"You got it," said Liz.

"I see how it is," said Michael.

Putting her seat back Liz tried to get comfortable as she could. Laying there the babies seem extremely active today of all days, and Liz couldn't sleep. Rolling back and forth for a while until the babies settled down, and by then exhausted Liz fell asleep.

(Dreams)

Suddenly Liz found herself in a garden with flowers of all kinds and all colors.

"Kendrella, where are you?" said a boy who was no more than ten passing her without giving her a second look.

Following the boy from a distance Liz watched as he looked and looked. Then Liz saw him spot some flowers move, and he ran for them.

"Oh no," came the voice of a little girl.

"I found you, Kendrella," said the boy as the little blonde haired girl who was no more than four years old came out with her arms folded.

"You always find me, Khivar," said little Kendrella as she smiled.

"I always will cause I'm your big brother," said little Khivar.

"We'll be like this forever! Won't we?" asked Little Kendrella hugging her brother.

"Always, little sis," said Little Khivar.

Then everything started to spin and Liz did her best to stand up. When it finally came to a stop she was in a bedroom lit only by an oil lamp. A kind looking young man who had to be Khivar was throwing clothes into a satchel, and what looked like a lady like Liz stood by who had to be an older Kendrella.

"Khivar, you can't go," said Kendrella.

"He wants me gone then I'm gone," said Khivar.

"What about me?" begged Kendrella.

"You're my sister and I will always love you," said Khivar.

"It's too dangerous," pleaded Kendrella as tears slid down her face.

"I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me I promise," said Khivar as he stopped and reached out to wipe the tears off his sister's face.

"I'm not going to see you again," questioned Kendrella turning her face away.

"Of course I'll visit you soon as I'm settled," said Khivar cupping her face and having her look him in the eyes.

"No, you won't," said Kendrella as she stepped away and tried to compose herself from breaking down anymore.

Once more the room began to spin faster and faster before coming to an abrupt halt in an office. Once again Liz saw an older Kendrella in her late twenties standing before the desk, and knew Khivar had to be in the chair that faced the window.

"Leave," came Khivar's voice in a evil and cruel tone.

"You promised you wouldn't change," said Kendrella.

"Foolish!" said Khivar cackling.

"I know you have a good heart," pleaded Kendrella.

"That good heart died along ago," spat Khivar.

"Daddy was hard on us all," said Kendrella.

"Never good enough. Well now I don't need the stinking old man. Oh wait he's dead some years now. I sent dear little sweet Dyria to do it. A few choice words, and she fell in line," said Khivar turning around to reveal the hard evil looking man he was.

(End of Dream)

Bolting up Liz could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, and Michael flashed his lights . Michael pulled off the shoulder followed by the van. After killing the engine Michael reached over and wrapped his arms around Liz as she sobbed uncontrollably. Luckily the kids didn't wake up, but Max, Isabel, Kyle, and Claire got out coming their way. They all looked worried, and Michael couldn't blame them for he was just as worried

Chapter 4

Finally calming down Liz wiped away the tears noticing everyone looked worried even the children who were now awake.

"Kyle and Claire, can you take the kids for a walk?" asked Liz.

"Momma," questioned Cassie.

"I'm fine," said Liz faking a smile.

"Sure," said Claire as Kyle got the kids out, and got Zan out cradling him.

"Thanks," said Liz.

"Come on," said Kyle.

Watching them leave Liz waited for them to get out of hear shot.

"Liz?" questioned Michael.

"Khivar?" said Liz.

Suddenly Isabel looked like she was about to jump out of her skin, and Max looked betrayed.

"What about him?" asked Michael.

"He was my brother in the past. Father was always so overbearing with him. I don't remember exactly why, but he left after a fight of some sort with our father. I begged him not to go. Many years later I went to see him, and he changed so. I loved him so, and it broke my heart. He turned Dyria, and he spoke with such ease about turning her," said Liz as the tears welled up in her eyes, and Max eyes softened.

"It's not your fault," said Michael as he knew Liz's mind all to well.

"I should of stopped him," sobbed Liz.

"You couldn't. How long?" asked Michael.

"It had to be years he looked older," said Liz knowing what he was asking.

"See there was no way," said Michael.

"What happened is what I don't get?" said Liz as Michael wiped away her tears.

"You may never know," said Michael.

His heart was breaking for her, but Michael knew she would have to work through this in her own time.

"We're half way to Georgia. Let's stop for a day or two at the next camp site. Some fun will do us all some good," said Max knowing they all needed a break.

All of a sudden the beef jerky was catching up with Liz causing her to bolt out of the car. Heading for the nearest tree Liz felt it all about to come back up. Scrambling out of the car Michael went behind, and when he got to her side he pulled Liz's hair away from her face as she threw up. This time he was going to be there for it all from the beginning. What? Furrowing his brow Michael wondered why he had thought such a thing. With that confusion Michael looked ahead, and suddenly he found himself no longer on the side of the road with Liz.

Now Michael stood in a tent of some sort looking at a man who looked like himself. In that moment Michael knew it had to be Rath. Rath stood looking over a map laid out on a long table, and a single photo was in his right hand. Of what Michael could see it looked like Liz, but it was Kendrella in this time. Then a soldier came in looking worried as he approached Rath.

"Your Majesty," said the Soldier.

"Speak," said Rath firm with irritation in his voice.

"Khivar is heading towards the north board of the Moon Kingdom," said the soldier.

"Send three infantry units. Dismissed," said Rath firm with a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, sir," said the soldier and he left.

Walking over to his chair Rath sat down looking over the photo that was worn where it had been held so much.

"Kendrella, I'll be home in time," said Rath as he kissed the photo, and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Suddenly the room spun and Michael found he was the only one to notice. Next thing Michael knew he was outside in a desert like place, and Rath was there also. This time Rath lay on the ground staring at the stars. Something in Michael told him something was wrong. Seconds later a soldier came running pass him up to Rath handing him a flat square piece of metal. After Rath ran his hand over it a small hologram popped of the man who he thought to be Rath's father.

"Rath my son, you must come home Kendrella is starting her days of labor. Please come home soon," said Rath's father.

"Pack my things," said Rath and the soldier left.

Once more the place spun only for Michael. Outside once again Michael stood in a graveyard with Rath by a grave this time. Looking down on the grave Michael saw Kendrella's name on the stone. Falling to his knees Rath looked lost to Michael.

"Our daughter needs you!" screamed Rath in anger as he hit the ground until he fell flat on the ground.

"Why wasn't I enough? Or our daughter?"

Rain started to fall Rath lay there silent for the longest time.

"I'll make sure you get a second chance. I promise some how. You'll never know him and he won't break your heart. Khivar won't have this hold over you ever again," said Rath as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Suddenly Michael found himself face to face with a worried Liz, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Max could see the worry in Michael's eyes, and he knew he had to talk with him as soon as they got to the camp site. Then he'd have a chance to get Michael alone for a little bit, and find out what was going on. No matter what was going on between them Max couldn't shake that look of complete terror for the split second. Luckily it seem like he was the only one to catch it.

"Come on let's get going," said Liz as she broke the hug, and led Michael back towards the car.

"Yeah," said Michael.

"Time waits for no man," said Max.

Walking back to the car they were glad to see the kids were back. Everyone piled in to the car and van. Soon they were on the road again, but only until the next camp site which was a relief to them all. Although something hung over some of them weighing hard on their hearts.


End file.
